


Abiogenesis

by Scififreak23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Multi, My First Smut, Mysterious Rey, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Obsessive-Compulsive, Physics Teacher, Pining Kylo Ren, Professor Ren, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scififreak23/pseuds/Scififreak23
Summary: Ahoy There! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this steamy and long chapter will make up for it!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1: Setting, The Bar

Sunday, August 20

Dr. Ren had never been the social type. He had always been a creature of solitude. Work was enough of a social stimulation and he rarely sought out anything more. The thought of tonight's events sent anxiety up his collar. Sunday evenings were for quietly reading or indulging himself with watching a film. Not going out with old friends. The first day of the fall semester was tomorrow and he wasn't looking forward to it. He thought about all of the attention he might get from his students. Questions and office visits that he was obligated to participate in. The thought of it made him want to enjoy the quiet while it lasted, but he had already agreed to make an appearance tonight. He swiped open his smart phone and checked the message Hux, his colleague and college roommate, had sent him.

Hux: I better see you there tonight, 8:30. Dame Winehouse.

Ren: fine.

Ren checked the time.

8:02

He sighed as pushed his phone down into his pocket and stepped into his master bathroom.

 

His brows furrowed at his appearance in the mirror. Puberty had grown him into a rather broad, tall person and an obsession disorder toned his muscles three times a week. But his face was odd. Large features stretched on a long Asymetrical face. Too many moles littered his skin and he had a trout mouth. He didn’t mind it though; his appearance was somewhat severe. Good for work.

He slipped on a black sweater over his white button up, grabbed his watch from his nightstand, and tied his leather shoes on the edge of his king-sized bed. He glanced in the mirror one last time and ran his large white hand through his long dark locks.

"Fuck, I don’t want to do this." He said to himself with a sigh. But he grabbed his glasses from the dresser anyways and walked out his bedroom.

He noticed how chilly it was while he locked the front door of his small house and jogged down the few steps while twisting his keys in his hands. He climbed inside of his dark car and began backing out of his drive way.

The drive out to the bar was a little under Twenty minuets but he didn't mind it. When he arrived he parked near the back of the full lot. He had been to this place before. It was a newer spot Hux had taken him half a year prior and based on his memory he hadn't hated the place. He rubbed his hands together and looked around the dimly lit joint as he stepped inside. There was a loud murmur accompanied by modern upbeat indie music. This place had actually been a lumber yard before it was Dame Winehouse and the Hanging lights and wood walls brought a sense of warmth to the place. It was appealing to the younger crowd. It somewhere you felt comfortable enough to be yourself, or whoever you wanted to be.

"Holy shit you actually showed up!"

Rens Eyes darted towards Hux's Voice. He was leaning up against the bar with some other familiar people around him. Coworkers. Ren walked towards him with a smirk. Already annoyed with the buzzing energy of the people around him, he couldn’t help but let a sarcastic answer slip though his lips.

"Somebody has to hold your hair back tonight when you vomit." He said back. "Happy Birthday old friend."

Hux was clearly inebriated already by how loud his fake laugh boomed around the bar causing strangers to look.

"Ha Ha Ren! You are sooo funny! Shut the fuck up and come get a drink." Ren chuckled at his friend and motioned for the tattooed bartender. Before he could order Hux interrupted.

"This asshole will have a scotch, neat. Put it on my tab!" Hux's eyes were glazed and sleepy looking already. Ren couldn’t help but laugh.

"Aren't you a little old to get this drunk on a school night, we're not in our twenties anymore." Ren said nodding at the bartender as she handed him his scotch. "Besides its your birthday, shouldn't I be buying your drinks." He took a sip of his scotch and swallowed it easily. Hux dramatically and loosely turned his neck towards Ren bulging his eyes out in a goofy way.

"Ahhh Shut up Ren, It's my birthday I do what I want! Besides I haven't seen you since the end of the spring semester you fucker, I owe you from last time! " Hux said with a Slur. Ren raised his glass to his and smirked.

"Happy Birthday Fucker." He said.

"Indeed!" Hux clinked his glass to Rens sloppily, and downed whatever spirit he fisted. Ren shook his head and adjusted his glasses before swallowing down more of the expensive tasting scotch.

As time ticked on, Ren politely conversed with some of the other faculty members while Hux was busy running a finger up and down the bare arm of another professor named Phasma. There had been rumors of a fling going on and their flirtatious movements only confirmed it. He knew most of the other professors at the bar from the University but, Hux was more acquainted with them. He had worked at the University for almost a year and a half before Ren graduated with his doctorate. Hux was the reason Ren even got the job. It was his referral that sealed his position.

Ren downed two more Scotches and was starting to feel warm in his belly. He looked around at all the young people chatting and smiling at one another or slowly swaying to the music. His ears perked up at a group of girls screaming in the corner, another birthday party he assumed by the looks of them. A few young girls glanced and smiled at him but he would just smirk back and keep looking around.

Then he caught eyes with a brunette. She was too far away for him to really focus on her, but she was definitely staring at him.

He looked away sloshing the scotch around in the glass, wishing he was home when he felt a hand on his back.

"Some good-looking girls out tonight huh?" Hux slurred patting Rens back. Hux was slowly looking across the room, Ren pointed his head in the same direction.

"Some." He said lowering his eyes back to his glass.

"hmmmm" Hux took a deep breath and then laughed. "Say Ren," Hux said with a heavily drunk voice. "When was the last time?" Ren looked over his shoulder at him slightly annoyed.

"When was the last time what?" He knew what Hux was asking but was hoping it might be something else. Anything else.

"The last time you got Laaaaaiiiidddd." He sang close to his ear. Ren rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not getting into this with you." Ren laughed.

"Come on how long has it been?" Hux said throwing an arm over Rens shoulder.

"Disengage Armie." He said looking down at his drink trying to shrug his arm off of him.

"College? Is that still the last time? In college? That one-night stand? That can't be the last time!" Hux said. Ren just shot him a look over his shoulder again. Hux sucked in a surprised breath.

"Holy fuck, you can't be serious that was like four years ago!" Hux bent over and laughed in a pitying way. "Oh, Ren we have got to find you a Girl tonight." Ren furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't it your birthday? Shouldn’t it be you trying to 'get some action' as they say?" Hux gave him a smug grin and pointed behind him at Phasma.

"That giant woman is my action for the evening." Hux said pleased with himself.

"It’s a school night, besides more than half of these girls are probably students." Ren said and took the last sip of his fourth Scotch.

"They're not students until tomorrow." He said smugly. Ren winced at that. Students or not, He was too old for this.  
"How are you not dead? Four years is one hell of a dry spell! Did you become a monk and not tell me?" He laughed.

"Fuck off Armie." Ren said with a chuckle.

"Hey maybe you wouldn’t be such an asshole if you got laid! Just saying!" Hux ruffled his hair and took a sip from his own drink. "Think about it, we're men, we have needs! Even over grown scene boys like you have needs. Here's an idea do it for my birthday!" Hux laughed and stumbled away from him, back over to Phasma. Ren shook his head at the annoying exchange he and Hux had just had. Hux was drunk and didn’t know what he was talking about. but, Ren couldn’t help also thinking he was kind of right though. Ren hadn't engaged in romantic activates with anyone else after the uncomfortable one night stand he had back in college. He shuddered when he thought about it. His "needs" were met like everything else in his life. In solitary.

He looked down at his silver watch and checked the time. 9:25. He had only been there for an hour. He sighed and contemplated ordering another drink or just going home. He felt looser with a few drinks in him and the tense feeling he had walking in here had semi melted away. He flipped back and forth in his head what decision to make, but driving home came to mind and that made him call for the bartender to close out his tab.

"You don’t have one, the birthday boy has your tab already." She said. He looked over at Hux who was laughing at one of the other professors and he shook his head again. Hux had his arm around Phasma with his fingertips only centimeters away from her right breast.

"Thanks", he said. And pulled out his wallet stuffing a twenty into the tip jar. He put his wallet back and started to leave the bar when a voice stopped him.

"Patron with lime, and make it a double please." a girl next to him said.

Ren glanced up and met the prettiest pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. It was the girl. the brunette he had made eye contact with. He just looked at her. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the mood of the place but she was radiant. Young and thin with naturally flushed cheeks. She was tiny. The top of her head came up to his shoulder. Her chestnut hair was wavy and shiny and her berry colored lips were turned up in a smile. Looking at her tightened his stomach followed by a quick image of running his fingers though that hair in his mind's eye.

Her eyes darted from side to side as if she was waiting on him to speak.

"Hi?" She said. Ren shook from his trance and apologized.

"Sorry, hi." He said and tried to grin at her. She laughed tentatively and stared up at him. Ren became slightly uncomfortable as her eyes narrowed.

"You were staring at me." She smiled.

"No, my mind spaced out for a second." he looked down at his shoes. She smiled and sighed.

"I meant earlier." she said slowly. Ren didn't reply to that. Instead he tried to adjust his body language to seem uninterested in hopes that she would become bored and leave him alone. That's usually how this went on the rare occasions when women spoke to him.

"You know stranger, I have been watching you nearly every moment since you got here" She said.

That statement intrigued him.

"Really?" He said looking up at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." She said her eyes still narrow. The bartender placed her drink in front of her and asked how she was going to pay.

"Put it on the Rose Party tab." She said. The bartender nodded. "You see, I am also a guest at a birthday party happening here too. I was just sitting over there" She pointed to the back table full of girls taking shots and hollering then looked back at him. "and I was looking around, bored, nursing my drink when you walked in. Then I watched you. You sighed a few times looked around, drank, looked around some more, drank then laughed with the birthday boy." Ren was entertained at the small performance she was putting on. he even cracked a smirk as she waved her hands around gracefully telling her story.

"Yes, I saw you as well back there at that table. How do you know I'm here for a birthday party?"

"I know you saw me." She said smiling wider. "Oh and I was here before you were and that redhead yelled to the whole bar 'It's my birthday!' She laughed.

"Sounds about right." He said.

"But I kept watching you, then after a while do you know what I saw?" She leaned in closer to him. He swayed back on his heels.

"What?" He asked raising his shoulders nonchalantly. She got up on the balls of her feet and whispered into Ren's ear.

"I saw a man who wants to be somewhere else." A chill ran up his spine. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had gotten this close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck and he tightened his hand into a fist. She leaned away and gazed up at him with sultry eyes.

"You're not wrong, I do want to be somewhere else." He said putting both of his hands in his pockets. Panic was beginning to dance around in his throat. he needed to diffuse this situation but a part of him wanted to see where this could lead.

She smiled again wickedly.

"You want to know something?" She said stepping even closer to him. The hem of her strapless black dress grazed his leg, he couldn't help but look at the hollow wells of flesh in-between her collarbones and neck. Sure, he hadn't been with a woman in a long time, but that didn’t mean he didn't notice them or look every once in a while.

"I guess." He said. She looked at his chest then reached her hand gently up to it and ran her blue tipped finger in between his pecks.

"I don’t want to be here either." She said. She snapped her eyes up to him and smiled. God her smile, her mouth, her eyes. He felt a different heat in his stomach other than the alcohol. A heat that played a vision of his mouth on her neck and her moaning his name. He shuttered involuntarily. Then he quickly took a hand from his pocket and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don’t do that." He said closing his eyes in fake annoyance. Her smile faded from her mouth but not her eyes.

"Ohhh." She whispered like she had discovered a secret. "You're that kind of guy, ah I should have known. It's always the quiet ones." She didn’t move her hand from his wrist instead she reached over her arm with her other hand for her drink at the bar and took a sip before placing it back down. He released her hand.

"What do you mean 'that kind of guy'?" He asked knitting his brow together.

"The kind of guy that wants to be in complete control." She said discreetly licking her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip. She put her hand near his pocket slowly. "The kind of guy that thinks his every move through." He could feel her hand above his on the outside of his jeans. She was inches away from his mouth. "The kind of guy who wants a girl to beg." She said almost kissing his lips. Ren closed his eyes and momentarily forgot where he was. He heard her take another sip, and his eyes fluttered open. She had her drink in her hand and was looking away from him with a smile on her face.

He was sweating slightly at the affect this girl had on him. But caution whispered to him.

"You're being very forward." He said gulping. He wanted to ease out of this situation before it went any further, to just put up his defenses and go home. But he could feel himself being physically pulled into this girl and another vision flashed into his mind, her dressed pulled up above her legs and her ankles wrapped around his waist.

"Life is too short to not go after what you want." She said licking the edge of her glass.

He wanted to run.

"I understand what you're trying to do but I'm not interested. You seem like a nice girl, but it's getting late, and I'm ready to go ho-" before he could finish his sentence the girl rolled her eyes, put her drink down again, and pulled on his sweater to get his ear to her mouth.

"I see the way you're looking at me." She whispered. Ren Froze. "I can only imagine the positions you have me in. I want you to use me. Force me with your hands. Make me do what you want. I'll do anything you tell me to." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, and with the tip of her fingers she just barely grazed the front of his jeans.

"Please." She whispered against his mouth.

It was as if sweet smoke filled his lungs and charred his rib cage. Every fantasy he had ever envisioned swarmed his brain and passion pulsed though his body. Every faceless girl he had imagined fucking suddenly turned into her. It was like this new obsession broke loose in his mind and made him abandon all of his careful restrictions. He must be possessed. It was the only explanation he had for what flew out of his mouth next.

"Say you want to come home with me." His eyes darkened as hers blazed up into his.

"I want to go home with you." She said in a deep alluring voice. Ren ran a pale hand down his mouth and shook his head. He must have been mad. That had to be it. Or the booze. Or this was all a dream and he was really in a coma after getting into a car accident on his way here. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Never in his adult life had a woman thrown herself at him the way this young woman did. and he was drunk with the possibilities of what he could do with her.

She picked up her drink and downed it.

"I'm going to go say bye to my friends and then head to the bathroom. Meet me outside in five minutes?" She asked, looking up at him wantonly. He laughed a little. Astonished at himself. He was still taken aback that this was real and actually going to happen. But what he really couldn't believe is that he wanted it to.

" 4 and a half." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy There! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this steamy and long chapter will make up for it!  
> Enjoy!

"Aww you fucker! Are you really bailing sho shoon!? You... fucker!" Hux was unbelievably drunk at this point and was being so loud that other parties had moved away from theirs and the bartender was getting annoyed. Ren couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle at how Hux had developed what he called "The Sean Connery's" when he was plastered. 

"Hey dipshit, I have to go home and YOU should really go home before you get thrown out!" Ren said. Hux sloppily waved his hand in front of Rens face almost knocking his glasses off him. 

"No no no! Itsh my birthday! Where ish Phashma?" He asked looking around the bar with his eyes closed. 

"She went home." Ren said not really knowing or caring if she did or not. 

"Damn, I wash gonna have my way with that giant." He said mournfully. 

"There's always tomorrow." Ren said patting him on the shoulder. He glanced at his watch. Two minutes had passed. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go." He turned to leave but suddenly felt a hand close around his wrist. 

"Wait why are in you shush a hurry?" he asked narrowing his glossy eyes. 

"I just want to get home. I'm tired." Ren lied. There must have been something in his voice that tipped off his old friend about what was actually going on, Because Hux’s eyes bulged out at him and he grinned devilishly. 

"No NO NO, no way. Are you going home with shomeone? Sheriously? Where ish the lucky girl?" He said looking around. All the other professors laughed. They knew how ridiculous that notion was. With how much of an asshole Ren tended to be, it was highly unlikely that a girl would ever agree to go home with him. "Tell me you fucker!" 

"If I say yes will you shut the hell up and let me go?" 

"Yesh." He said goofily. 

"Then yes I am taking someone home." Ren said almost laughing. 

"WOOOOOOOO! Go Ren! Fucking Finally! ...Lierally! " He yelled then cackled at his own joke. 

"Fuck off." Ren said with a smile turning on his heel and heading towards the door. 

He walked out into the chilly air. It was sobering and refreshing after having felt too warm in Dame’s. Afraid he would lose his nerve in the cold he looked around for her. 

"Almost left without ya." Her voice made Rens stomach spasm. He turned around to see she was leaning against the Winehouse. She pushed off the building and started walking towards him. She was clad in a leopard coat that was almost as long as her dress and her heels clacked on the concrete as she neared him. 

"Sorry, my friend is impossible to say goodbye to when he's drunk." he said. 

"That’s alright, my birthday girl won't even notice I'm missing." She smiled up at him and reached for his hand. 

"Let's go." She said. He took her hand in his as he led her to his car. *** 

 

They were five minutes into the drive when all of his self-doubt started chipping away at his arousal. He looked over at the young woman in the car with him and swallowed. It had been so long since he had done this. Did he even know how to do this anymore? Was this just going to be another horrible experience he would regret tomorrow morning? Would he just disappoint her? What if he didn’t live up to the expectations she prematurely had for him? Should he just turn around and drop her back off at the bar? He honestly didn’t know what to do. Only god knows why she chose him out of all the other men at the bar. Why him? 

He glanced over at her. She was sitting with her legs crossed looking at him. 

"Disappointed already?" She asked suddenly. He raised his eyebrows. 

"No, not at all. What makes you say that?" 

"You look so tense." She said with a smirk. He realized he was leaning towards the wind shield, his back painfully straight and his fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel. He rolled his shoulders and leaned back on the seat and placed his right hand in his lap. 

"I'm not tense." He cleared his throat. 

"You nervous?" She asked biting her lower lip. He contemplated his answer quickly. The truth seemed acceptable. 

"I just haven't done this in a while." He said glancing over at her. She just smiled and uncrossed her legs. He felt juvenile as his member pulsed slightly at just the sight of her legs barely spreading. She giggled at his answer. 

"How old are you?" She asked, tailing the end of a laugh. 

33 popped up in his mind out of reflex, but he shook the thought away. It sounded too old. The truth did not strike him as a good answer this time so he lied. 

"Twenty-seven." He said smoothly. "And you?" 

"Twenty-five." She said quickly. Thank Zeus she wasn’t a child. She was older than he expected and that made him feel a bit more at ease. 

She reached over and placed her hand on his upper thigh and rubbed it slowly. He looked at the girl for a moment and felt her name try to escape his mouth before laughing at the realization. 

He didn’t know her name. 

"What's your name?" He asked quietly. She moved her hand up his thigh and leaned her mouth to his ear. His focus was drifting from driving and her hand felt like it was burning a hole through his jeans. 

"No names." She whispered 

No names? Strange. Why didn’t she want him to know who she was? Questions started to fizz though his brain. Where did she learn these games? Why was she doing this? And why was he so aroused by it? He felt her slip his earlobe into her wet mouth and silently suck it in between her teeth. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips before he pulled his head away from her. 

"Stop." 

"why?" 

" I don’t like my ears." He said placing his white large hand over hers on his lap. She pulled her face away from him a little. 

"Why not?" She asked taking her other hand and curling one of his locks around his ear exposing it more. 

"They're big and stick out." He said trying to toss his hair back over it. She gently fought him and moved his hair again as she leaned into his cheek and placed a small warm kiss on it. 

"I like big things." She whispered. He felt her move her hand out from under his and slip it to the front of his jeans. Before she could gently stroke his arousal, that had been steadily growing through the car ride, he gripped her wrist instantly. 

"I don’t want you to do that." He choked out. 

He moved her enclosed wrist over to her lap and she leaned away from him. Ren was indeed enjoying everything she was doing but it was a sensory overload. He didn’t know how to react other than to eliminate it. No stranger had touched him this much in his entire life and he could tell he was handling it poorly. He thought for sure she would feel rejected or pissed off at his gruff protests to her sexual approaches but instead she surprised him. 

"Then tell me what you me to do." She said in a low almost smoky voice. Her eyes were dark with lust as she spread her legs again. 

His arousal throbbed and twitched up against his jeans at her request. He shook his head and scoffed unbelievingly at his crotch as he looked over at her. A small fantasy he had at the bar flashed in his mind and he couldn’t stop his mouth from saying what he said next. 

"Put your feet up on the dashboard." He rumbled. She paused. He didn’t know if she had heard him or not, but after a beat it was like she could see what he wanted. She slowly lifted her lean legs up and placed her velvet,fuchsia colored heels above the glove compartment. She stared at him, waiting to be told what to do next. 

He licked his lips and almost hit a curb watching her. He placed his right hand into his own lap inches away from himself and glanced at her legs in the darkness of the car. They looked smooth and shiny in the light of the passing street lamps. It was the sequence of lights that made him realize the next turn was into his subdivision. 

"Lift your dress." He said staring back at the road. He turned into his neighborhood and sped up to his house eager and nervous to arrive. She gracefully dragged the hem of her dress up her thighs. Luckily, he glanced over right as the lace of her underwear peeked around her hip. He turned harshly into his driveway and threw his car into park and shifted his body towards her. She gasped at the sudden stop and started to move her dress back down. 

"I didn’t say stop." 

She smirked at him and pulled her dress the rest of the way up around her waist. Her thin thighs were barely spread and he could hardly see her navy colored lace panties stretch across her sex. He leaned in close to her, and for the first time all night he touched her first. He gently spread her thighs with one of his hands and ran his fingers down between her legs. The contact at his fingertips shot through him and he had to suppress his desire to pull her into his lap. 

He could feel her thighs shaking and that only turned him on more. No one had every trembled beneath his hands the way this girl did. 

He locked eyes with her and it that moment everything felt so surreal. He felt like this night with her was already a memory he was revisiting. It was as if time was moving in grains of stardust around them. He felt different tonight. Like she was pulling from his depths a piece of him he didn’t know he possessed. She was surfacing a kind of carnality that no one before her had ever done. Fate was just a theory to Ren, but tonight it seemed to be a driving force pushing him towards his true desire. He took a few moments just to watch her. To feel her body tremble with potential energy and heat. 

Returning to reality he realized she was waiting on him. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips slightly parted. He stared at them and longed to know if her lips tasted like their color. He slowly slipped his hand closer to her inner thigh until his finger tip touched her panties. They were drenched. 

At his contact she sucked in a small breath and closed her eyes. He was centimeters from her lips when he whispered against them. 

"Already?" He asked while his finger twitched against her wet underwear as his crotch did against his jeans. She let out a small sigh. 

"I've been turned on since I first saw you," She said. He reached his hand away from her warm sex and pulled the hem of her skirt down. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Leaning away from her he pulled his key from the ignition and opened his door. 

"Stay put." He said and climbed out. He walked around the back of the car and opened the door for the girl offering his hand. She gracefully placed her blue nailed hand in his and stood. Her eyes gleamed with desire causing his stomach to tighten. 

He led her to the cold front door and quickly unlocked it. She held herself and rubbed her shoulders chattering her teeth with a smile. Ren chuckled. 

“Cold?”he asked over his shoulder opening the door. 

“Yes but hopefully not for long.” She smiled back. Ren chuckled again to himself and stepped aside to let his guest in. 

“After you.” He said gesturing her inside. 

“Such a gentleman.” She said crossing the threshold. Ren kept his eyes on her. 

“I try to be.” He lied. If only she knew the person everyone else saw. 

She nodded as she made a circle in place. He shut the door and walked away from her to the kitchen. This was it, she was in his house. No going back now. If he was really going to do this he needed something to drink. 

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked pulling some whiskey from his cabinet. 

"No thank you, I had plenty at the bar." She said. She walked towards the center of the living room past his leather couches. She picked up something on the coffee table and turned it a few times in her hands. He turned away from her and downed two shots of whiskey. A mysterious sexy girl asked him to take her to his place. This was a first. To Ren, this was a fantasy. A fantasy he didn’t even know existed. But with every command he gave, with every touch from her or of her, fueled more ideas and desires within him. He poured himself an almost full glass of whiskey and took it with him to the living room. 

She turned to him and smiled. "I like your place." 

"Thank you." He smirked back. It was a nice house, small but warm. He saw her reach for her coat and the word flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

"Stop." 

She looked at him and put her coat back in place. 

"let it fall from your shoulders." He said taking a sip of his drink. The girl reached up to the collar of her coat and slipped it off her frame. She let her hands float to her sides as the coat slid down her arms and fell to the floor. Pooling around her ankles with a quiet thud. She smirked knowingly at him. 

Ren took a breath in. 

"Turn around." 

She slowly turned on the ball of her foot keeping her eyes on him till the very last second. 

"Slip off that dress."He said almost gruffly. He felt his eye start to sting, he hadn't blinked since she had stepped foot into his house. He didn’t want to miss a single moment. God, she actually listened to him and Ren didn’t know how to feel besides powerful and aroused. 

"You really like this don’t you." She said with smile he couldn’t see. "Telling me what to do." 

"I didn’t know I did. Is it making you uncomfortable?" He asked genuinely. 

She peeked over her shoulder at him with a look that made his member twitch again. 

"On the contrary. Its exhilarating." she said turning her head away from him. She reached her hand to the side of her dress and began slowly pulling on the zipper. The back loosened and the dress sagged a bit. She returned her hands to her sides. All it took was a few shakes of her hips and the dress hit the floor. She stepped backwards out of it. 

Ren tried to moan quietly to himself. He felt his eyes lids getting heavy and his body sag against the wall. 

She was flawless. Her strapless bra matched her lacy dark panties and her ass was small but round. The bottom of her undergarment arched above the space where her thighs and cheeks met, accenting her perfect bottom. Her long lean legs were flexed from her heels and he could see every definition of muscle in them. Her shoulder blades and spine visible like shadows from beneath her skin. It was like staring at a painting and he shamelessly stared at every part of her flesh. 

He walked up to her and noticed her back arch in surprise. 

He set his drink down on the coffee table and leaned into her. He brushed her hair away from her neck and tentatively kissed her throat right on the pulse point. A moan broke from her lips making his hands shake. He took a deep breath in of her scent. It was sweet, fruity like a youthful perfume. Her pulse was rushed and he saw every twitch from her muscles as she anticipated his next move. He stepped in further nudging her ass with the front of his jeans. He sighed at the contact reaching his hands down and cupping her ass while his mouth never moved from her neck. He felt her fall back slightly onto him resting the back of her head on his shoulder. 

She moaned. 

"Do you like that?" He whispered against her skin. He felt her reach a hand back and grip his hip, pulling him to grind against her. 

"Yes, I love it" she sighed. 

He batted her away from his hip. 

"Don't do that." He softly growled into her ear tightening his grip on her ass. He massaged the plump skin of her ass. 

"I'm sorry" She said with just a hint of a grin in her voice. She put her hands on her thighs and enjoyed the feel of the large man behind her. 

She felt so good against him, her smell, her voice, her mouth, her warm skin, all of it was seductive. So welcoming to everything he did to her. 

Ren realized why the other times had been awkward and unsuccessful. The other girls didn’t want him. Not truly. They had all wanted it quickly as if to just get it over with. Like they owed it to him. No body reveled in just being touched by him like this girl. This girl exposed herself with pride at his command. she listened and played right into his controlling personality. He barely knew her and yet she knew exactly how to drive him mad with want. 

He played with the lining that stretched across the bottom. He slithered his hands up and around to her stomach reaching up across her ribs and gently cupping her covered breasts. Involuntarily he ground himself into her backside as his hands groped her. her breasts were small in his hands but female none the less. He liked that she couldn’t see his face as he touched her. She let out another moan. He quickly retracted his hands. Surprised, she began to turn around. 

"I didn’t say you could face me." He said in a normal voice. She quickly turned back. 

"I'm sorry." She said back. He backed away from her and looked her up and down. "Venus" was the only word he could think of. He saw his bedroom down the hall to the left and checked his watch. 10:35. It was earlier than he thought it was. 

"My bedroom is last door at the end of the hall. I want you to count to ten then slowly walk in." He said picking up his drink form the coffee table. 

"Yes Sir." She said with a rasp in her voice. Ren walked backwards not taking his eyes off of her as he neared the hallway. 

 

"one" 

Ren felt his body almost panic as he walked quickly to his room, he turned on the bedside lamp and made sure his bed was made. The light was dim but it was enough. 

He sat in his chair and took a large gulp from his drink. He honestly had no idea what he was doing but he had played this all by ear and so far, it had worked out. He thought about maybe taking his sweater off, then decided against it. Instead he took his glasses off. She would be close enough to where he didn’t need them 

"10" 

Was she done already? He heard the clack of her heels on his floor and he almost held his breath. Her steps grew louder and he felt a flutter in his abdomen. He was enjoying the anticipation almost more than the reveal and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. 

The steps stopped and she peered into the room. Her hazel eyes locking onto his bed. She looked at him then back at it again like she was asking a question. He shook his head. 

"No, stand at the foot of the bed in front of me." He said sloshing his drink. She was there in three steps. Smirking at him. It amazed him how calm she was. She wasn’t shaking, no trembling breaths, she was relaxed with a look of almost determination. She knew what she was doing. 

"Life's too short not to go after what you want". 

Her words floated heavy and hot in his head. This woman knew what she wanted and that made him almost squirm with arousal. 

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He asked. 

"Yes, very much." She said in a low voice. 

"Tell me what you are thinking." He asked. 

"I'm wondering why you haven't kissed me yet." She answered raising her eyebrow. 

"I will." He said taking a sip. Then setting it down on the nightstand. She smiled at that and then looked around. 

"Should I lay on the b-?" She asked pointing and looking at his bed. 

"Take your underwear off." He interrupted. She looked at him then smirked again. She started with her bra, reaching behind herself and unlatching it. It fell from her bosom releasing her perky breasts with a small bounce. Her pink rose colored nipples hardened instantly. She was making a show out of undressing in front of him and he was drinking it all in. She bent down and pulled the edge of her lace panties to her ankles and stepped out of them. he noted her flexibility. She had a small patch of hair on her mound in the shape of a rectangle. A landing strip. She definitely knew what she was doing. Ren lips parted as he looked her up and down. She reached for her heels. 

"Leave them." He almost growled. 

She straightened and almost chuckled as she beveled her right knee. Posing her slender body for him. Shameless and graceful. 

"Striking." He said. She made a quick turn only giving him a peek at her bare ass. 

"I know." She sang with confidence. Ren chuckled to himself. Of course, she knew how beautiful she was. Girls like her always do. He rose from the chair and walked towards her. He saw a hint of excitement flex in her eyes as he neared her. Stopping right in front of her he lingered his mouth close to hers. She sucked in a breath. 

"Sit on the edge of my bed" 

She reluctantly turned away from him and did as she was told. His bed was a bit higher off the ground then other peoples. She hopped up onto it and looked at him. He took his large white hand and placed it in the middle of her chest and laid her down. She made a little noise as she hit the duvet. He looked down at her sex and was struck with a desire to taste her. 

"Say you want me." he groaned. 

"I want you." She sighed up at him closing her eyes. He stepped in-between her legs spreading them with his hips. Seeing her lying on his bed naked, shot a primal urge down into his crotch. Involuntarily he began opening his pants and bending down to her face. 

"You're so gorgeous." He said licking her bottom lip. She whimpered and tilted her face closer to his. He pulled his head back dodging her mouth. There was something so arousing about denying her. 

"Close your eyes." She tangled her fingers in his long locks as he moved his face down her torso. He stopped at her breasts and kissed both of her peaked nipples. He left a trail of kisses down her sternum onto her taunt stomach then looked up at her. those hazel eyes were closed and mouth open in anticipation. He smiled as he got on his knees, wrapped her thighs around his head and plunged his head downward onto her sex. 

She sat up quickly. "You don’t have to do that." She said breathily. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down then lowering his hand to one of her breasts and squeezed it tightly. She yelped. 

"I never do anything I don’t want to." He whispered against her. He kissed the small circle of nerve endings at the peak of her sex and felt her thighs tighten against his ears. He smiled inwardly before attacking her. 

He took it in his mouth and sucked feverishly at it. It was then Ren realized just how much he loved having a woman in his mouth. She twitched her hips against his face and let out a loud moan. He released her clit and swirled his tongue around it aggesivly. He had thought about doing this to a woman often in his private moments of release, But this surpassed all expectations and experiences. 

"Oh fuck." she moaned. He ran his tongue down her seam and back up to her bud. He created a quick rhythm going back and forth with the tip of his tongue over her most sensitive area. Noticing her arch off the bed and moan louder as he did. His cock was still strained even with the button and zipper undone. He reached with his free hand down to his pants and released it from his underwear and began jerking it. 

She recognized the mixed sound of rubbing and slapping. smiled and leaned up on her elbows looking at him. 

"I can help you with that." She said almost breathlessly. Ren stopped and reached his hand from his cock to dip two fingers into her. She groaned. He spread her wetness over his palm and continued to pump his cock with it. 

"You are." He said wickedly against her. She threw her head back against the bed and let out a pleasure filled laugh as his mouth latched back onto her. 

"Oh god, that was hot." She moaned. 

"I know." He said in between licks. She laughed again and could feel his smiling lips against her. Ren quickened his pace; his tongue was starting to get tired but he ignored it. The smell made his eyes roll into the back of his head. She tasted like a woman, sweet but earthy too. He could feel her thighs shake against his shoulders. 

"Oh fuck I'm so close. Oh...fuck" She whined. her hands gripped his hair almost painfully. He slowed his pace on himself. He could feel her release rising as her chest heaved under his other hand, he slowed his tongue to just the tiniest circle he could make. She sighed with frustration and need. 

“Oh don’t stop.” She whimpered. 

"Beg me." He growled against her.

"Please." She whined with a smile, thrusting her hips into his face slowly. He pulled his head away. 

"Please what." He growled louder and darted his eyes up to her. 

"Please make me cum, please. oh god please." 

He inhaled deeply and let the feeling of power and pride engulf him before diving back in and shaking his head back and forth letting his tongue brush violently over her engorged clit. 

That sent her over the edge. 

She whined as she orgasmed. Ren felt a splash of wetness hit his chin and it made him moan. He was not expecting that from her. He wiped it off with the collar of his sweater. She was panting from her orgasm and had let go of his hair. He slipped her heels off her feet and gathered her underwear and placed them in his chair. He moved her shaking legs off his shoulders and stood pushing his pants off. Then he tore his sweater and shirt off next. He was now completely naked looking down at her. she had placed her hands above her head and had on a drowsy smile. he licked his lips while noticing she was glistening a little and her cheeks were bright red. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked out of breath. 

Ren nodded and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Porn" 

She laughed loudly at that and sighed back into her post orgasm bliss. He relished in her laugh, it was genuine and melodic. He noted how she appreciated his type of humor and how she wasn’t offended by his honesty. Hungrily he leaned over and spotted her chest and breasts with hungry kisses. the taste of her soft flesh made him grow harder, if that was even possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeaked as he burrowed one arm in between her and the bed and turned her body sideways pulling her up towards the headboard. He placed her head on a pillow and then climbed on top of her. 

She reached for his member but he batted her hand away. She furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Don’t you want me to blow you?” She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

He released a slow breath before answering, 

“If I wanted you to, I would have told you to.” The girl smiled at him wickedly and placed her hands on is hard chest. 

"You know, for someone who says he hasn’t done this in a while. You seem to know what you are doing." She said. 

"I haven't done this in a while. That doesn’t mean I don’t think about it." He said. then tragedy struck when a thought of responsibility popped into his mind, 

"Fuck." He said rolling his eyes. 

"I don’t think I have any condoms, I wasn’t planning on thi-" she interrupted him hastily.  
"I have an IUD and I just got checked. I'm clean. Scouts honor." She said holding up three fingers. As irresponsible and stupid it was to have unprotected sex Ren wasn’t about to call it quits on this dream like night and his bobbing erection urged him on. 

"Come here." 

There was nothing slow about the way he grabbed her neck and firmly pressed his lips onto hers. She moaned with a deep satisfaction into his mouth as their lips parted. She lapped her tongue over and around his. He couldn’t help but smile at how fiercely she was kissing him back. Like she hadn't been kissed in years. That was true for him and he relished in it. This was the first time all night where he closed his eyes. the kiss was wet and warm and every pull of each others lips, or tongues made him melt into her. it was a simple intimacy the he enjoyed greatly. 

"Finally." She sighed against his mouth. She parted her knees around his hips and reached a hand down to his firm ass. He took her wrist in his hand and pinned it above her head. She whined but didn’t stop feverishly kissing him. Her lips were so soft against his. Without breaking their kiss, he reached down between them and positioned himself. He stroked her neck and kissed her tenderly as his hips moved forward and he tightly slid in. 

She twitched her hips up and let out a whimper into his mouth. She had never gotten to see him so she had no idea how big he was. Ren felt a sense of pride from that. Her legs squirmed against his as she stretched to accommodate his length. Rens eyes were tightly shut and he couldn't help but break away from her mouth and bury his face into her neck as he rocked himself into her. He took her other wrist in his hand and pulled that above her head as well. Clasping both of them in one of his hands he reached down in between them and began drawing tight circles on her clit. She bucked up into him making him moan into the pillow. 

"Oh fuck." He said next to her ear. He felt like the luckiest man alive. She was so tight and every thrust was like exploding grenades of pleasure all over his body. He had been aroused all night and these sensations, being inside her, her touching his chest at the bar, the way her lips felt against his neck, her sweat glistened body, her smell, her taste, the teasing, the dominating nature of the evening all of it was like a rising gasoline inside of him and he couldn't hold it his combustion much longer. 

"Oh right there." She whimpered. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he savagely thrusted into her. His breaths were labored and his fingers fast against her clit. She bucked and moaned and tried to release her hands from his grasp when a second orgasm claimed her body and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a moan flew from her mouth. 

Her body went limp under Ren. The pulsing feeling he felt around his cock made him pull it from her immediately. He got up onto his knees releasing her hands and tried to calm himself. He didn’t want this to end. He wanted to keep her cuming all night. The feeling of her and the sounds she made had burrowed their way into his obsessive mind and he wanted more. He had almost tamed his excitement when he felt fingers wrap around the base of his cock and drag up his wet length. 

"Cum on me. Please " She said begging up into his eyes. He let out a shaky breath followed by a loud moan. All it took was two more pulls from her and his seed shot out of him and bathed her stomach and breasts. He fell back onto his heels as the best orgasm of his life rippled though him. His face twisted into a mixture of exhaustion and pure pleasure. 

This was sanctuary. This was release. This was euphoric. His lip quivered as he softened in her hand. The feeling of her fingers still wrapped around him felt almost painfully warm. Once the tingling feeling all over his body finally dimmed he opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was smiling up at him through sleepy eyes. He glanced at the mess he made and got up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and ran it over her torso. 

"I'm sorry it got everywhere." He said quickly trying to clean it off her. 

"Don’t apologize I loved it, I wouldn’t have asked for it if I didn't." She said with a smirk. He took the towel back to the bathroom and put it with the rest of his dirty clothes. Ren noticed her watching him as he walked from his bathroom. She had an almost shocked look on her face. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Nothing at all." She said glancing him up and down. 

He pulled back the sheets for her and climbed under them after her. He looked at her gorgeous flushed face and shook his head. 

"What?" She smirked. 

"Nothing." He said in a teasing smile. 

"No, you have to tell me." She said laughing. God she was a beam. 

“You didn’t tell me?” He chuckled back. 

“Oh come on, tell me. I’m BEGGING you.” She laughed again. 

"I'm just blown away right now” he said. Her laughing stopped but the smile didn’t leave her face “Did you enjoy it?" he whispered sleepily. 

"Are you kidding me? My legs are still shaking. " she laughed. He recognized another sense of pride at that. He laid there looking at her for moment as she closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Why me?" He whispered. 

"Why you, what?" She whispered back.. 

"I mean why did you chose me? That place was filled with men, what made you want me?" He asked searching her face. She opened her eyes and scooted towards him. 

"Because I have never seen someone look so alone in a crowd." She said placing a hand on his chest. He thought about her answer as she continued "You're wrong by the way. There were tons of BOYS in that bar. Sloppy drunk boys who had already tried to hit on me. But when I saw you sitting there, the lonely man looking around the room I had a prediction. I predicted that he would surprise me." She said. He reached a hand and gently caressed her soft face. 

"Did I surprise you?" He asked running his thumb over her cheek. 

"In every way possible." She smiled. It felt right to be laying here with her, memorizing every curve and shape of her face. 

"Come here." He reached his hand to pull her close to him. She stiffened. "what's wrong?" 

"Am I allowed to touch you?" She asked sheepishly. He furrowed his brow in embarrassment. 

"Yes of course." He drew her into his chest and she melted in his big arms. She ran her finger all over his torso feeling how muscular and sculpted he was. She hadn't been allowed to touch him and the lighting hid so much from her sight. 

"If we are being honest." He said "it wasn't just the whole dominating forceful stuff that made me keep you from touching me." 

"Oh really now? Then what was it? Because I did like it but I am curious." She giggled. 

"I'm pretty sure if you touched me I would have cum in 5 seconds." He said into her hair. 

She laughed and slapped her hand to his chest. 

"No way!" 

"Yes, I told you. It's been a while, and everything you have been doing was extremely arousing. I wouldn’t have known what to do with myself." He grinned. He had no idea why he was being so honest and vulnerable. Ren was an asshole. Completely hated by most people. but with this girl he was someone else. He was funny and honest. he could get used to being that to someone. 

"Well, I couldn’t tell." She said. There were a few moments of comfortable silence, as she traced her hand around his peck. He reached over and turned off the lamp blanketing the room in darkness. He settled against her warm soft body. It has been along time since Ren had just held someone and usually the sensation was too much for comfort but tonight, it felt good, calming even. Maybe it was her. This certain effect she had over him was different. She was different. 

She suddenly leaned up and searched her eyes almost hungrily over his body. He made a concerned face at her. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked. 

"you're stacked." She said. 

"Stacked?" He asked looking down at his stomach. "What's that mean?” 

"Like you are fit, muscular, shredded and I totally wasn't expecting that. See? Full of surprises.” He sighed in relief and laughed. 

"Well thank you." He said and she laid back on top of him. He peaked above her head and looked at the curve of her hip under the covers, enjoying the view. He could tell she was growing sleepy. She yawned against him and he kissed the top of her head. 

"Stay with me." He whispered. 

"Tonight, I'm all yours." She whispered back. 

She drifted off to sleep first, while Ren took a few moments to revel in his night and thank the stars for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you guys think? Who could this mystery girl possibly be? haha!  
> The smut scene in this is very similar to an experience I had myself, so i hope it reads realistic and believable!  
> Please leave a comment and/or some kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post chapter three soon!  
> Thanks a million!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAH!  
> HERE IT IS CHAPTER THREE! I can't tell you how much your Kudos and support means to me! Thank you so much! You know I honestly used to get frustrated with other authors on AO3 that took forever to update, but now that I'm doing it I JUST WANT TO SAY IM SORRY AND I FINALLY UNDERSTAND! Haha Anyways, This chapter is tame but hopefully you enjoy the plot as it thickens!

His alarm went off on his nightstand and he blinked his eyes open. 6:15. He turned it off with a slap and rolled away from it.  
"Fuck First days." He said to himself and sighed. He had been dreading this since the beginning of Summer Break. The thought of the noise, the students, the crowded campus made him wince. He reluctantly went over his daily plan in his head.  
Gym  
Shower  
Grab a coffee and breakfast.  
Get into the office, answer the pile of emails he knew were waiting for him.  
First lecture and lab at 10:15.  
He tossed the duvet and sheet off of his tall body and shivered. Sitting on the edge of his bed he looked down and noticed he was naked. Like a crack of lightening all of his memories from the night before surged through his mind and he whipped his head around to look for her in his bed.  
She wasn’t there.  
"Hello?" He called out. He got up and crossed his room. He pulled the top drawer of his chest of them and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs. "Good Morning?" He called out again hoping for an answer. He thought about calling her name but then rolled his eyes, realizing again that he didn’t know it. He looked at his chair and remembered how he had placed her shoes and underwear there. They were gone. He walked out into his living room, the black dress and coat were gone as well. Entering his room again he saw his clothes from last night pooled on the floor at the foot of his bed. It couldn’t have just been a dream. He saw his glasses and half glass of whiskey on the night stand.  
He walked over to his bed and leaned his face onto the spare pillow. It smelled like him and not like her hair. Putting his hands on his hips he searched around the room for a trace of her. Then his view from between her legs flashed in his mind. He looked at his clothes and leaned down picking up his black sweater. As if it was a ceremony he closed his eyes and smelled the collar. His hands gripped it tightly as the sweet earthy smell of her flooded his nostrils. He moaned into it.  
"Knew it." He smirked to himself. He felt a pulse of arousal flow down to his crotch. Ignoring it, he placed the sweater on his chair and ran the rest of his clothes to his laundry basket.  
He went along with his morning routine with a stupid grin on his face. His weather app on his phone told him it would be another cold day so he changed into his warm work out clothes. He packed his gym bag with work attire, grabbed his glasses and glanced at the bed one more time. His impulse was to make the bed like he always did but this morning was different. He wanted any evidence of last night to remain right where it was. Like he was preserving it. smiling and shaking his head he left the room.  
He pulled on his black coat and set his gym bag on the floor of the kitchen. He opened his pantry and snagged a protein bar and turned towards the sink. It was then that he noticed a small sheet of paper on his empty counter. He snatched it up quickly.

  
_Thanks for a steamy night that will undoubtable distract me all day. Hope we can do it again._  
_Stay warm._  
_349- 2784_

_Sincerely,_  
_The girl you had sex with_  
_P.S. I stole a vitamin water. <3_

  
He turned the note over in his hand then placed it back down on the counter. She had left him her number. Any doubts he had about whether last night was real or not had disappeared now. He had physical evidence that a gorgeous woman had come back to his place and stayed the night. He ran a hand down his jaw to try and wipe the grin off of it. He pulled his phone from his pocket smiling again and saved her number under VENUS. It was the only fitting name he could come up with. He grabbed his gym bag then headed for the door.  
He must have looked like a complete idiot smiling as he did his workout. He always finished by running for twenty minutes on the treadmill and today he noticed a girl staring at him. She had a look of disturbance at his jolly jogging but, he couldn’t care less. He was happy this morning and a deep set feeling of satisfaction gave him more energy to push through his workouts.  
He showered then changed into his normal work clothes. Black slacks with a dark button up shirt and a sweater. Professors had dress codes at the university even if the students wore pajamas half the time.  
Driving towards the university he kept re reading the words Hope we can do it again over and over in his mind. It made his stomach flutter with potential that she wanted to see him again.  
He parked and retrieved his leather satchel from the trunk and briskly walked into the bookstore building. He checked his watch. 8:34 it read. He was ahead of schedule today. He passed the bookstore and turned into the busy café that he normally got breakfast from during the semester. The café was packed with students and some other teachers he recognized. It was noisy with conversations and orders. He groaned and got in line. He pulled out his phone, opening the text message app, he thought about shooting her a message to make sure she made it home safe but voted against it. A few students threw him a "Good morning Dr. Ren" and he just nodded at them. Only the failing or over achieving students ever acknowledged him. The line went quickly and he stepped up and ordered his sandwich and cup of black coffee.

  
"Is that all?" The girl asked. He noticed her name tag said Rose on it. The name jumped out at him for some reason.

  
"Yes that’s all." He said taking out his wallet and over paying her. "Keep it" he said. Teachers got a discount so he always tipped heavily.

  
"Thanks. Name please." She asked ready with a sharpie to write his name on the coffee cup.

  
"Dr. Ren." He said blandly.  
He stepped to the side and waited for his meal to come out when a young man approached the counter. He leaned over and quickly kissed the cashier girl. She turned red and pushed him away.

  
"Not here, you're gonna get me fired, Finn." The young man laughed and continued on with his order.  
He tried to place where he had seen or heard that name. Ren couldn’t help but listen in on the conversations between the two.  
"You feeling better from last night?" He asked drumming his fingers on the counter. The café was starting to slow as 9:00 approached. The most popular time for classes.

  
"Ahh I didn’t throw up but my head is pounding. One tequila shot too many." She said rubbing her temple.

  
"I told you to take it easy at Dame's last night. Sorry I couldn’t make it out there birthday girl!" The boy Finn had said.  
Then it hit Ren.

" _Put it on the Rose Party Tab"_

He could hear her voice as clear as day ring in his ears. Rose was there at Dames last night. Her Party was the one VENUS was at. He thought about walking over to them but was snapped out of his thoughts by the barista behind the counter.

  
"Order for Dr. Ren."  
He quickly grabbed his coffee and sandwich and exited the café. He flipped the collar of his coat up against the cold wind. The campus was over crowded with kids as he predicted. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. After about a seven minuet walk he arrived at the Science building. He climbed the staircase up to the fourth floor where his office was. He was walking down the hall sipping his coffee when he ran into Phasma.

  
"Morning Ren." She said with smile.

  
"Morning." He said back continuing to walk towards his office door.

  
"Hey I didn’t see you leave last night." She said crossing her arms.

  
"I thought you had left." He said taking out his keys from his pocket and unlocking his door. Phasma approached him as he swung it open.

  
"No I had just gone to the Bathroom for a moment. When I came back, you were gone. Glad you made it home okay." She said with a half-smile. Phasma wasn’t very friendly to most people but because she had been involved with Hux she gave a valiant effort to be nice to Ren.

  
"Yeah, how's Hux? Is he as hungover as he was drunk?" Ren asked removing his coat and draping it over his chair.  
"He already threw up in his office trash bin. Twice." She said leaning on the door frame.

  
"Sounds about right." Ren said.

  
"Yeah well, have a nice first day." She said as she turned and continued down the hall.

  
"Thanks” He called out the door as he sat at his desk. He quickly buried himself in the emails. Responding with quick but effective replies. He cleared his inbox and ran his hands over his already irritated eyes. Unwrapping his sandwich, he took a bite before digging in his bag and finding his lesson plan. He was meticulous and careful with his papers and he already had every PowerPoint ready for the semester. It was his third-year teaching Physics I: Mechanics and Special Relativity and he saved everything. First days were throw away days. It could be as long or as short as he wanted it to be. He pulled up his schedule on the computer.

M: 10:15 –11:30 PHYS 1117 11:30 – 12:45 PHYS 1117 (LAB).

  
T: 9:30- 10:20 Intro to PHYS 1180

  
W: 10:15 –11:30 PHYS 1117 11:30 – 12:45 PHYS 1117 (LAB)

  
T: 9:30- 10:20 Intro to PHYS 1180

  
F: off.  
Office Hours: 2-5 MWT

  
He put a hand through his hair and glanced down at his watch. 9:50. Time had flown by. He sighed and looked over his papers and grabbed his USB stick that had his power points on it and dropped it into his pocket. He took a few more bites out of his now cold sandwich almost finishing it before tossing it into the trash. There was a knock at the door frame.

  
"Morning Fucker." He heard Hux say. Ren smiled and laughed at the sight of Hux. He looked absolutely sick.

  
"You’ve seen better days. Starting off the semester right by being grossly hungover. Good move" Ren said.

  
"don’t talk so loud, my head hurts. " he laughed  
Ren glanced at his computer to lock it.

"Do you remember anything from last night or is this another summer of 2005 incident where you left me at a gas station in California and I found you passed out on a pier?"

  
"It's not Quite summer of 2005 bad, but it's pretty close. I do remember one thing, and I'm relying on you to tell me if it actually happened or not." Ren had an inkling of what Hux was going to ask but was hoping it was something else like he always did with Hux.

  
"What's that?" Ren gathered his papers up and checked his watch. 10:01.

  
"Did you go home with someone last night or did I drunkenly make that up?" Hux asked raising an eyebrow. Ren Smirked.

  
"What do you think Armie?" He said and stood from his desk grabbing his coffee and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Hux clicked his tongue and shook his head.

  
"No there is no fucking way you did." He laughed. Ren shot him the finger and stepped towards the door.

  
"I've got a class to teach, Asshole." He said stepping out the door and locking it.

  
" Same, well anyways thanks for coming out last night, from what I can remember I had a good time." He laughed. "Happy First day Ren." Hux said before walking down the hall.

  
Ren took the stairs down to the lecture halls and labs. He looked at the room numbers to match it to the key he had passing more than a few students chatting in the hall.

  
2101

  
He unlocked the door and flipped on the light and headed towards the front of the room. He situated himself and opened the computer digging in his pocket for his USB. A few students began filing into the room, sprawling across the lecture hall/Lab. Ren picked up the marker for the dry erase board and began writing the class number and the date. Footsteps and whispers hushed as he clicked the cap on the marker and turned towards the class.

  
"Good Morning." He said nodding to them. Some students greeted him back while others were either still chatting or retrieving things from their bags. He rolled his eyes and continued.  
"My Name is Dr. Ren and I will be your instructor for Physics I: Mechanics and Special Relativity. A few ground rules I would like to cover." He heard a small giggle come from the back of the room. He ignored it and continued. He droned on talking about the rules and where to find course information. It was like talking to a room full of cats, everyone's eyes had glazed over by the time he said Physics. He could tell it was going to be a long semester. "Any questions?" The room was silent except for a few coughs.

  
"Moving on, then." He turned and uncapped the marker again and began writing as he spoke.

  
"Chapter 1: Understanding Mechanics." The eye rolls behind him almost sent a feeling of glee through his body. "this is out of the Wilber Text book, it's important to first understand the basic vocabulary to fully grasp each concept. I urge you-" he was interrupted by the door of the hall swinging open and crashing against the wall. He continued writing and mentally prepared to tear the head off of the tardy student.

  
"An Excellent way to Start off the semester." He said with heavy sarcasm. "You're lucky I forgot to lock the door.”He heard a few chuckles from some of the students.

  
"Sorry I got lo-." She said quietly. His hand froze on the board. He quickly snapped his head around at the familiar voice.

  
She stopped dead in her tracks and silently mouthed "Fuck" to herself.

Her Hazel eyes were giant with shock and they were both frozen staring at each other in horror. He noticed some students in the front row starting to whisper. Swallowing loudly, he cleared his throat before speaking.

  
"Just sit down." He said darkly.

  
He bored his eyes into her. she looked away from him and found an empty seat near the back. Ren felt sick as he faced the white board. Every memory of the night before flooded back to him in a shameful and haunting way. His brain was on fire and for a moment he forgot where he was. All he could see was her face as she moaned, the bounce of her breasts, the curve of her ass. Reality snapped back and his mind raced for a way out. Thank god it was first day, he could cut this short.

  
"As I was saying Chapter 1,3, 7 is what Lecture 1 is going to be covering on Wednesday. I expect you all to show up having read over them, prepared with answers for lecture questions." He turned away from the whiteboard and glanced over the confused classroom before briefly fixating on her. She was writing in her notebook. she flicked her eyes up only for a moment before looking back down.

  
"Wait so there's no Lecture?" He recognized the boy sitting there in the second row speaking to him. He had been at the café. Finn.

  
"No." Ren said plainly. The class looked around puzzled as they closed their books and notepads.

  
"Also look at the syllabus and write down or save the dates for assignments and tests. You can also get a jump start as the homework over those chapters is already posted. Any Questions?" No one raised their hands and for once he was thankful for it.

  
"Excellent, see you all Wednesday." A quiet chatter broke loose as the class gathered their things and began exiting. He turned towards the whiteboard and erased the little he had written up there. He must have looked like a fool beginning a lecture then ending class so suddenly. He waited for the room to clear. Turning slowly over his shoulder almost hoping she would still be there, he scowled with anger at the empty room and forcefully threw the marker against the wall.

  
Cursing to himself he climbed the stairs quickly. He took a long gulp of his now cold coffee like it was a shot before throwing the cup down the stairwell. He felt stupid and lied to. This was the reason he spent his life in solitude. The universe couldn’t even grant him one night of happiness without making him pay for it. Of course, she would be his student. Even when Hux egged him on he dismissed the idea because he was afraid that this would happen. He should have just stayed home. He should have never let her touch him. He should have just walked away from her.  
Swinging the stairwell door open loudly he flew down the hallway. He unlocked his door quickly and closed it firmly behind him. Throwing his bag to the ground he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and fell into the chair behind his desk. The room seemed to spin as he sucked in two long breaths to calm himself.

  
He cursed the stars he had shown so much gratitude towards last night. He felt like the seam of his life was unraveling. He felt tricked, foolish and angry. Everything he had worked so hard for could be shattered by one night. One stupid night of misjudgment and bad behavior. He felt sick again as a vision of her sitting in the dean's office flashed in his mind. A false sense of hope rose in his chest when he thought about fighting whatever she would try to accuse him of. But it was quickly smothered by how guilty that would seem. He cursed the girl. She ruined his life because she wouldn't just leave him alone. All the bullshit she spouted about him being lonely was just a strategy. She probably knew who he was the whole time. Probably went home with him to have leverage over him.

  
"Fuck her." He said to himself. Then pitifully laughed at the irony.

  
He ran his pale hands through his hair again. He opened his computer and tried to distract himself. he answered responses to his emails and plugged in his power point USB stick to begin editing the presentation to match the random chapters he had written on the board out of panic. His anger began to simmer down as his mind found correlations in the slides.

  
He glanced at his watch.

  
11:20.

He yawned and continued to work. There was a knock on his door. His stomach dropped. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat feeling uneasy at the thought that it would be her.

  
"Come in." He called.

  
He kept his eyes on the computer as she entered the room, but his hand was gripping the arm of the chair. His hypothesis was correct.

  
"Hello. Dr. Ren." She said with some malice in her voice. He closed his eyes trying to drown down the anger that rushed up his throat.

  
"Good morning." He said darkly. He looked up at her. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at his Cornell Doctorate Degree hanging on the wall.

  
"There is no way you are twenty-seven." She hissed. She folded her arms and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. He wasn’t sure if what she said was an insult or not.

  
"There's no way your twenty-five." He retorted. She bit the inside of her cheek.

  
"Why did you lie?" She asked glancing at his degree again.

  
"Who says I did?" He said back. She set her jaw and rolled her eyes.

  
"Oh, come on, twenty-seven with a Doctorate in Physics? You've been teaching here for three years. I researched you when I signed up for your class. So, what? you became a doctor at twenty-four?" She asked sarcastically.

  
"And your 25 taking intro courses?” He asked calmly. He could see the rage in her eyes. "Besides if you researched me how did you not recognize me at the bar?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

  
"Picture unavailable." She said as if she was reading it off a screen.

  
"Alright then, I see no point in lying anymore. I'm 33." He said plainly. He saw relief flash in her eyes.

  
"That’s younger than I thought.” She said relieved.

  
Ren felt that sinking feeling again. He let his eyes wander up and down at the girl in front of him. She looked much younger than she did last night. She had a fresh make-up free face that revealed her freckles instead of the sultry look she had last night. Her jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers combination didn't help age her either. She looked like a kid.

  
“Please tell me your close to 25.” He said nervously.

  
"I'm 21." She said confidently. Ren shuttered and felt sick again. she WAS a kid. He took off his glasses and ran his hands over his eyes and let out a long breath.

  
"Oh come on, I'm not a child." She said crossing her arms.

  
"Say that again after you turn thirty." He said through his hands. She rolled her eyes.

  
“If it’s any consolation, you don’t look your age.” She said biting her lip in embarrassment.

  
“Thanks. You definitely look yours.” He said again through his hands.

  
“I don’t know if that’s an insult or not” she spat back.

Ren placed his hands on the arms of his chair and stared at her.

  
“There is nothing wrong with being young or old, but lying about it is wrong and we are both guilty of that.” He spat back matching her malice.

  
"Okay look, I'm sorry I lied, but I didn’t think you would take me home with you if I told you my real age, and now thinking about it you must have thought I wouldn’t have followed through with you if you told me yours, which is stupid because I still would have." She said. He dropped his hands to his desk.

  
"You would have?"

  
She nodded. He groaned and shook his head again.

  
"we can't talk about this here, I could lose my job." He almost whispered

  
"I don’t plan on going to the Dean." She said annoyed. "That would literally be the dumbest decision."

  
"I appreciate that." Ren said. She nodded again.

  
"Look I only have one more semester until I graduate, I just need one science and one physical education course. I already went to the counselor's office and all the other science courses are full. I could wait till a seat opens up in another but there is no guarantee that the instructor would let me in. You know how they are." He nodded. "I seriously do not want to have to wait another semester, so can we just be adults about this." She had a begging look in her eyes.

  
"Of course, last night never happened as far as I'm concerned." He said looking down at his desk.

  
"Ouch, but yeah that’s the idea." She sighed. There was a long moment of silence between them. He looked at the girl again. God she looked so different. So young. She wasn’t Venus to him right now. Her complete appeal was shifted and gone. Gone, that reminded him.

  
"you were gone this morning." He finally said.

  
"yeah, you're welcome." She answered confused.

  
"Why should I be thankful for that? I didn’t know if you had gotten home?" He said knitting his brow together.

  
"I called an Uber, and that’s the point of a one-night stand, you don’t see each other again." She said almost rolling her eyes. Her response confused Ren. Her note on his counter flashed in his mind.

  
"If that’s the case then why did you leave me your number?" he asked razing an eyebrow.

  
She froze at that. Her bravado and annoyed attitude melted slightly as her shoulders caved a bit.

  
"I forgot I did that.” She said.  
Ren nodded.

  
“But I did it because I really did enjoy last night and I wanted to see you again and maybe meet for drinks or-“she cut herself off and looked around the room avoiding his eyes.

  
“Well it wouldn’t have gone far anyways. The truth would come out eventually whether you turned out to be my student or not.” His cocky attitude resonated in her and she tensed slightly before standing. Ren was quick to his feet expecting a duel of some kind but was met instead by her hand stretched out towards him.

  
“Well Dr. Ren I have another class that requires a wardrobe change and as much as I would love to continue this we both know that’s a bad idea. I hope we can remain professional for the rest of the semester and then move on with our lives or whatever.” She said.

  
Ren cautiously raised his hand to hers and shook it gently. They both stared at the contact. He lightly gripped her blue tipped hand and smiled inwardly. She gripped his tighter before jerking it away and whipping it on her jeans.

  
“Of course. Miss?” He said expectedly. Her hard expression changed slowly over her face.

  
She smirked at him and almost knocked the wind from his lungs.

  
“No names, remember?” She said and turned on her heel and headed out the door.

  
“Fuck” was all he said as yet again the memories of her slithered out from his mind and wrapped him tightly in a hot obsessive bind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. Poor Dr. Ren gets screwed in the good and the bad way! I wonder if he will ever find out who this girl is! Hahaha! GIVE ME THAT FEEDBACK yo and as always, thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I am the absolute worst! please don't hate me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Things were not going Rens way at all. 

He didn't even know how many weeks it had been since the school year had started, but nothing was getting easier. Work was extremely frustrating and this semesters group of students were exhaustively not interested. He had fallen into a routine of work then home and back and forth with a few trips to the gym thrown in there. He had predicted that by now his normal routine would be pushing on just as it always had. But ever since that night with Venus, (Ren still didn’t know her name, because he never called on her in lecture) his life had become unbalanced and out of sync. It didn’t help that Hux had noticed the misalignment in his life. He was fumbling and there didn’t seem to even be the slightest hint of normalcy wedging its way in. 

But at the end of the day Ren would grade papers then lay down in his giant bed and think. 

He would truly just let his mind wander to wherever his desires lied. All day he had to just go through motions almost mindlessly but in the small hours he had alone he would wonder and daydream and his thoughts always went back to the same thing. 

Her. 

How she wore her hair in lecture that week, how her hand moved and gripped her pen as she took notes, the stretch of the muscles in her neck when she rolled it. Or how she would tap her lips with her pen when she was working on assignments in the free time during labs. One moment he remembers particularly was during a study break in labs. she was laughing with Finn, and before he could get on to them for disrupting the room, she threw a smirk at him. The smirk that knocked him for a loop. She knew what she was doing. She knew the effect she had on him and she used it. 

. There were many moments like these he visited in his mental strolls, but inevitably he always thought about their night. 

The look of hunger and lust that danced inside her iris’s always led Ren's hand to the front of his pants. He would sigh and shake his head in shame as he reached below his underwear and stroke himself at the thought of her naked body. He would think of his view from in between her legs and how her mouth hung open as she panted. No matter how much disgust he felt for his obsession it never stopped him from pleasuring himself to release at the thought of hers. Sometimes it was the only way he could fall asleep. He knew it was becoming an issue when he didn’t just think about her on the night they shared. He started imagining taking her in the lecture hall. Sliding her jeans down her legs and hearing her moan into his ear as he pulled her hair from those buns she always wore. 

But the most shameful secret he had, was that he had still not washed that sweater he wore on that fateful night. It was still draped on his chair where he left it from the morning after. It still smelled like her. He wasn’t weird about it though. It wasn’t like he did gross things with it, he just didn’t want to erase the little evidence he had from that night. 

 

It was Friday now. Rens day off. October 23. 

He woke from his slumber later than he normally did. Staring at the time and groaned before rolling out of bed. He checked his phone. A text message from Hux. 

Hux: Do you have plans tonight fucker? 

Ren scratched his eyes and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. What the hell did Hux want now. 

Ren: As a matter of fact, I don’t. Are you trying to drag me out to some bar? 

Hux: Actually, Phasma is meeting up with a group of old friends at this Arcade themed bar called the Crystal Cave So, it's not just some bar. Come feed your nerd side we both know you ignore. 

Ren laughed at that and continued to reply. 

Ren: I don’t know about that. It seems like it would be a place we would run into students at. 

As the reply dots popped up, Ren got up and went to his bathroom. The shook his head. The last thing he needed was to be out at a place crawling with students. What if she was there? The thought thrilled him and scared him at the same time. With his track record, Nights with Hux only meant trouble and he couldn't afford that. Ren pulled his toothbrush from its holding cup and began brushing his teeth. He finished then spat in the sink before picking up his phone and shooting off another text. 

Ren: I’m staying in tonight. Have fun fucker. 

His: I hate you. 

Ren laughed and continued on with his Morning routine. 

 

Xxxxxx 

 

Ren entered the gym with his bag and vitamin water in hand. He started his normal routine pushing himself extra hard today in an attempt to perhaps tire himself so he would just go home and sleep till it was Monday. As he straddled the bench-press, he felt his mind start to wander again. He thought about work as he pushed the weights up and felt the burn in his chest and arms. a bead of sweat dripped down his temple. He continued until his arms shook violently. Frustrated he racked the bar and sat up wiping his face with his shirt collar. 

“You done with that?” He heard a vaguely familiar voice ask him. Ren rolled his eyes. 

“Do you see me leaving the bench?” He said back without looking at the person. “No, I’m not done.” 

“Well da-” the boy began but caught himself. “Sorry Dr. Ren, I didn’t expect to run into you here. I didn’t know you used the campus gym.” He said nervously. 

Ren turned his face and realized where he knew that voice from. It was Finn, the boy from Venus’s class. 

“Right.” Was all he said as he stood from the bench. He towered over the boy. “All yours” he said as he walked away from the rack. 

“Dr. Ren, wait. I have a question.” Finn was on his heels as he called after him. Ren felt a pin of annoyance prick his right temple. 

“I have office hours, if you have any questions you can set up an appointment.” Ren said without turning to him. 

“Look I know this isn’t the place for it but please hear me out. You have an assignment due tonight and I’m having trouble with question 27, part A. The one abo-“before Finn could finish Ren stopped and turned towards him. 

“I know which question your referring to. What about it?” He asked fully annoyed now. 

“Well My lab partner and I were trying to come up with the best answer but the issue is-“ Ren cut him off again at the mention of his lab partner. He knew who Finns partner was. It was her. It suddenly occurred to him that Finn could tell him who she was. 

“Who is your partner?” Ren asked. 

“Oh for your class? Reyanna Jakes. But everyone just calls her Re-.” He said. 

Ren felt his heartbeat in the back of his eyes. Of course her name meant “beam of light” he had to control himself in front of Finn. But his mind was racing with possibilities. He knew her name now. 

“Reyanna.” He said to himself. 

“Yeah Rey, anyways. We just wanted to know if the Wilbur Def-“ Ren cut him off again frustrated that he was still bothering him. 

“The answer is on page 451, paragraph 6 of your Wilbur textbook and if you approach me outside of class or office hours again, I’ll take 10 points off your final grade.” He growled at Finn. 

He turned on his heel away from the shocked student and headed towards the locker room. Finn stood there with his mouth open for a few beats before scoffing and muttering “Asshole” just loud enough for Ren to hear. 

“You bet I am.” Ren said to himself. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ren was furious that he had to cut his work out short but he would have felt monitored the entire time knowing that one of his current students was there. One that was comfortable enough to approach him. 

“Idiot” Ren scoffed to himself. He left the gym with an eagerness to get home. When he arrived he immediately went to his laptop. He had an idea of what her name was through the process of elimination. He never called on her during lecture so that ruled out almost half the class. But now he knew her name. He opened his computer and went straight to his grading file on the student portal. He saw her name and clicked on it. She had an average of 97.2 in his class. 

“Smart girl.” He said to himself with a grin, he noticed in the corner of his screen a notification popped up telling him that some students had already submitted the assignment due for midnight. He opened it and searched through the few names when he spotted hers again. 

 

Suddenly a wicked thought came into his mind. One he had thought about experimenting with before but was afraid he would get the wrong student and have to suffer the consequences. But this time it would work. 

“God no, I shouldn’t.” He said to himself. But then again. He could always just change it after it posted. 

“No I can’t do that. Get ahold of yourself. You’re a professor for fucks sake.” But the obsessive part of him leeched all the rationality out of him. He needed to see her. Needed her to talk to him. To just hear her voice. To be in a room alone with her again even if she would be angry with him. It would be worth it. He took his glasses off and put his hands over his eyes and shook his head. Every ounce of him was telling him this was a bad idea. What did he expect to happen once she was in his office again? She wouldn’t just give herself over to him. But his desire won against his reason. 

It was like he was watching himself in a dream as he clicked on her Submission first and without even reading it marked it with a 60%. 

 

The weekend went by painfully slow. He had done the rest of the actual grading, prepped for lessons and labs, and had even rented a new film on Amazon to watch on Saturday night. 

Even though Ren didn’t have much to do on weekends he still hated when they were over because students and work was far worse than caving up in his house. 

But alas Monday has arrived. He went through his routine like normal, hit the gym, grabbed breakfast and headed to his office. Hux greeted him and chided him about skipping out on going out with them over the weekend. He flipped him off then stepped into his office and got to work. 

He took a sip from his coffee and unlocked his computer. After logging into the student portal. the first notification was for a Office Hours Request. 

Reyanna Jakes is requesting an Office meeting with you at 2:00 

Confirm Decline 

He clicked confirm almost too quickly then closed it out. It had worked. His plan to get her to come see him was actually underway. He felt so juvenile and unprofessional. He must be loosing it. This unstable behavior was so out of character and he knew if he fell down this rabbit hole it would be a long devastating climb back out. 

He glanced down at his watch. 10:02. He ignored all his other notifications and locked his computer again and jumped up from his desk. He locked his door then booked it down the hallway and stairs to the lecture halls/Labs. 

He entered the room with a few students trailing him. Immediately he set up for the days lecture and waited. He browsed the faces of the students as they came in. She didn’t show. He looked at the clock. 10:16. He crossed the hall angrily and locked he door. 

 

 

After the lecture. He decided that going to lunch would hopefully help regulate his sugar levels so he wouldn’t chew out another student like he did his last class. The poor kid had his phone out and Ren just went ballistic on him. He was clearly venting his anger that Venu- Rey hadn’t shown up today. She had the gall to send a Office Hours request, but not show for lecture. Irrational was an understatement for his behavior. 

He curled up his collar on his coat as he walked across campus to the café near the bookstore. The lunch crowd had died down by the time he arrived and he was thankful for it, he briskly walked up to the counter. Rose quickly ran from the other side and greeted him at the register. 

“Good afternoon Dr. Ren.” She said with a large smile. 

“I’ll have the green salad and a large black coffee to-go.” He said pulling his wallet from his pocket. 

“Of course. Anything else? A pastry for the road? “ She asked keying in his order. 

“No.” He said. He went to hand her a 20 but she pulled her hands away. 

“On the house Dr. Ren.” She said. He furrowed his brow. 

“Are you sure?” He asked easing an eyebrow. 

“Of course,” she said with a happy shrug. 

“Your manger won’t fire you or something?” He asked. 

“I am the manager.” She said “and you always over tip. You’ve paid for like 15 lunches by now.” She smiled at him. She was being nice to him and he didn’t like it. He stuffed the 20 into the small tip jar in front of the register. 

“Thanks.” He said and turned to wait for his order at the pickup bar. Rose hurried back to the kitchen while another worker began making his coffee. He pulled out his phone and opened his work email app. 

34 unread emails. 

“Fuck me.” He said to himself. He began opening them and furiously replying. 

“Order for Dr. Ren.” The barista said. He grabbed his lunch and coffee then headed for the exit. 

“Have a nice day Dr. Ren.” Rose called out to him. He rolled his eyes at her friendliness and kept walking. 

Arriving back to his office he sat down and began unwrapping his lunch when his door flew open. 

 

It was her. He checked his watch 1:23. 

He immediately stood from his desk dumbfounded by her surprise attack. 

“Miss Jakes, I wasn’t expecting you till-“ 

“Save it.” She said raising a hand to him. “2:00 was the earliest time I could sign up for on the stupid portal, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I want an explanation now.” She spat. She was livid. He could tell by the bulge of her eyes. He noticed she was in her usual jeans, sweatshirt, and chucks with an old bag he recognized from class hanging off her shoulder. It was almost like a Rey uniform from how often she wore it. 

“Would you like to sit down Miss Jakes?” Ren calmly offered her the seat across from his desk. 

She shook her head and laughed. 

“No I wouldn’t like to. Thanks Ren.” She spat as she slung her bag off her shoulder and flung it into the seat in front of his desk 

An anger bubbled up his throat. 

“That’s Dr. Ren to you.” He said coldly. 

“Oh is it now? Have you decided we are going to be adults and act professionally towards each other?” She asked bulging her eyes at him. “It's funny, You know right after you learn my name, all the sudden my grades go down.” She said walking towards him. 

“That’s not what-“he began as he slowly sank to his chair. 

“Oh I think it is.” She interrupted. “You see Finn told me about your little encounter at the Gym.” She eyed him up and down. Ren thought about what she had said to him when they were in bed. She had complimented his body and now she was shamelessly dressing him down. 

“He said that you seemed odd when he mentioned we were partners and that you acted even stranger when he said my name. And I’ll admit I was really worried at first but I reassured myself that you would remain professional. But then I check the portal and I see a fucking 60%? Finn and I worked on this assignment together and he got a 94% on it. So that means you are taking some sort of frustration out on me! That’s why I didn’t want to give you my name. I knew this would happen!” Rey rolled her eyes and paced while shaking her head. 

“Miss Jakes I-“ 

“You couldn’t just leave well enough, alone could you?! You just had to go and make things harder! God, we had a fucking deal!" she ranted on. 

As Rey paced and yelled out her anger, Ren turned to his computer, opened his classroom portal and clicked on her grade. He typed hurriedly and then leaned back in his chair. 

“Done.” Ren said. 

“You unprofessional fuc- huh?” Rey stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards her professor. 

“It’s done, I changed it.” He said. Her face fell into a frown of disbelief. “Come look” he said rolling his chair away from the desk. 

She cocked an eyebrow but proceeded to walk around his desk and lean over him to look at the computer screen. 

Her fragrance washed over him and Ren felt a sting of exhilarating pleasure in his chest. He ached to reach out and touch her waist that was only a foot away from him. A hunger of pulling her into the chair and devouring her mouth was almost too much to bare. She was just so close. 

“98.7, that’s higher than Finns.” She said turning her face to him. His stomach dropped. He could feel her breath on his face as he gripped his seat trying to control himself. 

“Finn spelled several words wrong. I partially take off points for that.” He said quietly. Rey stood from leaning over the desk and crossed her arms. 

“I don’t get it. If I did so well why did you give me such a bad grade? Was it becau-“ Ren saw the discovery blossom in her eyes. He was found out. “No?” She said with a smirk. She knew. She definitely knew. He could tell by the way her tongue darted into her cheek and she shook her head. 

“You gave me this grade so that I would come and see you, didn’t you?” She asked. 

Ren felt more embarrassed and shameful then he had in his entire life. 

“I know it’s beyond childish.” He said looking down onto his desk as she towered over him. 

“I’ll say.” She said with a smile in her voice. 

“I’m sorry I caused so much distress, I honestly don’t know what came over me.” He said finally looking up at her. She had a grin on her face and had stepped closer to him. 

“I can't say I’m not angry with you,” she stated as she took her foot and turned the chair to where Ren was facing her. He locked his eyes onto her as she bent down and placed both of her hands on the arm rests. “But I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought about coming to visit you during office Hours.” 

Ren felt a heat begin to pool in his trousers. 

“You’ve thought about this?” He asked parting his lips and looking down at hers. 

She nodded. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me or not, but I haven’t stopped thinking about you since this semester started and I have a feeling that you think about me often. You just needed an excuse to get me here. It’s kind of sexy in a way.” She whispered. She was too close to him now. Ren felt the sweat begin to bead on his forehead. it took every ounce of will power he had not to just clutch her face a smash his lips into hers. 

“I don’t want to confirm that idea” he said with slightest shake in his voice that made her smile wider. 

“Of course you don’t, you want me to beg you to say it don’t you?” her eyes gleamed with that same familiar lust that Ren saw in his dreams. His member twitched against his slacks. 

"don’t." He said. Reys brow furrowed. 

"if you didn’t want this, why did you hatch this scheme to get me here?" She reached out her hand and tried to place on his face but he gripped her wrist and closed his eyes. 

"I wanted to be alone with you, to hear your voice again. That’s all." He said. He felt her lean into him and his eyes snapped open. 

"I want you here." She said against his mouth. He shook his head. 

"No we c-" he was interrupted by her lips gracefully landing on his. She kissed him with a moan that gargled at the back of her throat. In shock he released her wrist and her hand immediately caressed his face. He stood without breaking their lip lock and before he could stop himself he hugged her close to him as his head tilted and he parted her lips with his tongue. He lost himself in the feeling of her red velvet mouth and the slide of her tongue against his sent his eyes floating up towards his brain. His hands felt hot as he reached up and cupped her face with them. He could have stayed like this for as long as she would allow them too, but the faintest sound of a desk chair rolling against the tile in the office next to his reminded him of where he was, where they were. He broke away from her and pushed her slightly. 

"Hey!" She protested. But Ren's passion had turned to fear which masked as rage. 

"Are you fucking insane?" He asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I thought you wanted this?" She said confused. 

"I'm at work for fucks sake! What if someone would have walked in here? Huh?" He had stepped forward and was trying to intimidate her. He wanted her to get angry with him and leave the office furious state like she had been when she walked through his door. He knew how to handle that, but this was torture. 

"Then why did you-" she interrupted herself and shook her head. "fuck I'm sorry. Thanks for changing the grade." She said and then she grabbed her old looking bag from the chair and stormed out into the hallway. He caught a glimpse of the embarrassed look that worried her face and it twisted Rens insides. He didn’t want to make her feel like this. She must be so confused. Ren thought this would someone how feed a hunger he had but instead he felt even more hollow and ashamed then he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe I have been having some saucy dreams that involve being in offices. I know the last chapter left off there as well but i promise more locations and action will happen in the next few chapters. i just have to establish this so that the rest make sense. Ren has to be in complete turmoil at all times! That's just how its gotta be! 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WHAT?? Another update? damn! I'm on fire! Seriously I hope you guys enjoy this one! please don't kill me for how sappy it is! Thanks!

Friday October 30. 

All hallows Eve. 

Ren Furiously pumped his fist up and down himself as the scolding water of his shower reddened his back. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth ground together as he panted. He had been at it for 40 minuets trying to coax and orgasm out of himself without thinking of her, just to see if he could do it. He thought about a girl he had seen on a topless beach while he was vacationing in Europe. She was slender and blonde with full perky breasts that had tented his swim trunks back then. He fixated on her more than any other girl at the beach. He imagined himself on top of her and kissing her. Feeling her nipples harden between his fingers as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. but the fantasy was hazy and dim, he hadn't seen that blonde in over six years and he forgot what her face looked like. He opened his eyes and reached for the shower gel. He was rubbing himself raw and it was starting to get uncomfortable. He grew more and more frustrated with his foggy memory of the random blonde as he spread the fingers of his left hand against the tile of his shower and continued pumping his right hand around his cock. It helped, and he returned to the blonde spread out before him in his mind. 

"Fuck." He groaned as he imagined lining himself up with her sex and as he slid in she moaned. 

"Ren." She whispered 

Rens eyes shot open. In his mind he saw the blonde's mouth move but the voice that came out didn’t belong to her. It was Rey's wanton moan. In a fit of frustration and feeling betrayed by his mind her slammed his hand on the wall. 

"FUCK!" He yelled as he dropped his hand from his member and leaned up against the shower. Then in his mind the blonde shifted into a vibrant image of Rey on his desk in his office. Angered and hopelessly aroused he rinsed his hand and turned the shower off. He stepped out and toweled off in a quick motion before throwing on a random hoodie and sweatpants. 

He aggressively dried his hair before throwing his towel across his bedroom. He ran his finger across his scalp and then over his face before flopping down on his bed. He sighed heavily, trying to release the bubbling anger that raced around his overheated body. He shook his head and finally gave in and let his true desire come into view. 

Rey. 

The specter of his dreams. The muse of the lecture hall. The bobble that glimmered behind his eyelids whenever he closed them. She was so present in the space around him even as he laid alone in his empty house. He was too tired now to please himself. The moment had passed. He swung himself up and left the bedroom with a sigh. He crossed into the hallway and plopped down onto the couch once he had reached it. He pulled the remote to the television from the coffee table and sank into the leather as he scrolled through his Amazon account. Nothing seemed appealing to him. He settled on a foreign film knowing it would lull him to sleep, but Just as he pressed play his phone went off on the coffee table with a loud bing. He rolled his eyes assuming it was Hux trying to drag him out of his cave. Halloween was tomorrow and he wanted to enjoy the quiet before all the neighborhood kids and teenagers ran amuck around the subdivision. He pulled his phone from the table and bulged his eyes at the name that popped up. 

VENUS 

Clearing his throat he swiped open his device and opened the message. 

V: Your midterm review is hard. 

He blinked a few times before letting out a small laugh. He quickly came up with the smoothest and most charismatic response he could put together. 

R: How did you get this number? 

A few moments passed before a response popped up. 

V: Not quite the answer I was expecting but I assume you know whose number this is. Guess you saved it from my note. 

Ren glanced over at his kitchen counter where the note was still laying. He hadn't moved it. Actually, he hadn't moved anything from that night. His home had become a time capsule. Before he answered he remembered how he had rejected her in his office and the look on her face when she left. It was peculiar to him that she was texting him now. 

R: Which part are you struggling with?  
The text bubbles quickly appeared. 

V: Oh, I don’t have to set up an appointment? 

R: Considering the conclusion of our last one, perhaps this is the best form of communication. 

He waited while the text dots appeared and disappeared several times. She was considering her answer. He placed his thumb to his lips as he semi-patiently waited for her text. 

V: I wasn’t really texting about the midterm.  
Ren swallowed. 

V: You must know that. 

R: What do you want? 

He felt guilty about his answer but keeping her at arm's length was vital. 

V: I want to know what I can do so you won't lash out at me again. 

Ren began to reply. 

V: You are all over the place you ignore me during lectures then you make a whole plan get me into your office. But when I make a move you kick me out. I don’t get it. I don’t know what you want. 

R: what happened in my office can't happen again. 

Ren knew from her perspective he must have looked like he was trying to toy with her emotions. But the truth was he was a coward that couldn’t control his desire. 

V: Bullshit. Bye. 

Ren felt a blaze of anger shoot to his hand making him squeeze his phone too tightly. But anger management mechanisms took over and instead he relaxed his hand and counted to ten, five times. 

 

xxxxxxxxxx 

 

Sunday. November 1st.  
Halloween was finally gone to much of Ren’s relief. Ren stayed home and turned off his porch light trying to warn the neighborhood kids not to bother him. But some stupid and unlucky children happened to ring his door bell. His verbal attacks and insults warranted the dirty looks he got this morning from their mothers as he got in his car. He was heading for the grocery store. He realized he probably should have just taped the doorbell or put a sign on his door. But he would be lying to himself if yelling at the trick or treaters didn’t help get him through night. 

 

He returned from his outing with his usual groceries and began putting them away. He glanced at the note still on the counter and considered tearing it to shreds as well as folding it and putting it in his night stand. Instead he just left it there deciding that he wasn’t done pretending like their night wasn’t over two months ago. 

After unloading and stocking his cabinets Ren decided to watch some television for a few hours. After that he caught up on some reading before deciding to look over some emails and assignments he knew he had been avoiding. His midterm was tomorrow and he suspected there were going to be some last-minute pleas for office hours and extensions. He sat and answered, graded, scolded, and sighed until his stomach grumbled. He glanced at his watch noticing it was 6:29 and time for dinner. He was done with mostly everything except a few personal emails so he shut his laptop and ran his hands under his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He stretched and lifted himself off his couch and headed towards his kitchen. It was completely stocked but cooking seemed hard and he already felt exhausted. Ren crossed over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled it open. In front of him were at least twenty To-Go Menus from Various places. He closed his eyes and plunged a hand into the drawer to blindly sift through them for a second before clutching to one and pulling it out. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. 

“Antonio’s. Italian it is.” he said pulling his phone from his sweatpants to look up directions. It was in the city about 20 minuets from his house. He looked at himself and decided he needed to put clothes on if he was going out. He traded his sweats for a pair of dark jeans, his t-shirt for a black sweater and his house shoes for a pair of runners. He knew it was a cold day so he also slipped a thick jacket on. He went back into the living room and grabbed his keys and large black coat before heading out the door. 

He called the restaurant to place his order as he drove. Arriving in the city he found a place to park on the semi busy street just a block from the restaurant. He stepped out and flipped his collar up against the wind as he walked. 

As he placed his hand on the golden door handle, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of Déjà vu. He opened the heavy door and a wall of laughter, conversation, Italian aroma, and music hit him. He strolled up to the ornate front desk and was greeted by a hostess. 

“Good evening sir, welcome to An-” she began but Ren interrupted holding his hand up. 

“Save it, I'm here to pick up a to-go order.” he said with a frown. The Hostess forced a smile on her face before responding. 

“Of course, what was the name?” she asked looking down at the computer hidden behind the desk. 

“Ren.” he said fiddling with his keys inside his coat pocket. 

“Yes sir, here it is. The Classic Ch-” she began but Ren stopped her again. 

“I know what I ordered just tell me total.” he said pulling his wallet from his back pocket. The girl bulged her eyes at the screen and forced another smile. 

“19.67” she said. Ren handed her his debit card and waited. A few moments later she passed his card back and disappeared towards the kitchen. 

Ren looked around and tried to recall the last time he had been here. It had at least been a year. His eyes traveled around the room taking in everything he saw. There was a man playing smooth jazz on the piano in the corner of the cozy place. It was evening so the chandeliers were low and tea candles on the tables provided most of the light for the place. Glasses and utensils seemed to make their own music. Rey was sitting at a table with a glass of wine. Waiters bustling around tables an- wait. 

Ren did a double take back to make sure he was hallucinating. He blinked a few times to let his brain catch up, but his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. There she was sitting with her elbows on the table. She was looking around the room nervously or annoyed. He couldn’t tell. But suddenly she glanced his way and their eyes locked. 

She furrowed her brow and mouthed "Fuck" to herself. 

“Sir, here is your order.” the hostess said making him turn his head towards her. She was standing there with a paper bag and a frown on her face. Ren reached for it and thanked the woman before turning towards the door only to almost trip over himself as he stopped. 

Rey was standing right in front of him. 

“What are the odds Dr. Ren?” she said sarcastically looking up at him through her lashes. Ren held his breath as he looked at her. She almost looked exactly like she did the night he met her. Her face was made up and her usually bunned hair was down in gentle waves framing her face. She had that same leopard coat on with a wine-colored dress and a pair of black ankle boots. Her legs only covered by a pair of sheer black tights. She looked lovely. 

“Miss Jakes. It’s nice to see you.” he said avoiding eye contact with her. She laughed. 

“You don’t have to lie. I know this is awkward.” she said. Ren thought about seeing her for the midterm tomorrow and frowned. 

“I suppose” he said glancing at the door behind her. He felt her eyes on his neck and he mustered the courage to look down at her. She was staring at his paper bag. 

“Mm that smells good.” she said.

“so do you.” his mind answered as she stepped closer to his bag causing a gust of her perfume to cloud his face.  
He furrowed his brow and looked over at her table. The silverware and starter plates were still there untouched along with her now empty wine glass. He realized something in that moment. 

“Were you on a date?” he asked trying to shove his unjustified jealousy back down. She rolled her eyes. 

“Almost, I got stood up.” she said annoyed. 

He just blinked at her in confusion. Replaying her answer in his head. 

“What?” he asked. She shook her head once and repeated herself. 

“Yeah I got stood up. I've been here for an hour and a half and was going to hold out to see if maybe he just forgot but then I saw you and assumed that you were here on a da-” she stopped herself clearing her throat. “Eating here as well, and I didn’t want to stick around. So I’m going to leave.” Ren paused still not able to compute that someone would stand her up. Her.The only thing he could think about since he met her. Then a terrible idea came to him, but before he could tell her a worried waiter approached them. 

“Miss? Pardon my interruption but you did have two glasses of wine and I was just wondering if you were going to take care of your tab before you left?” he asked eyeing her up and down like she was a criminal. Rey's face turned bright red and she frantically reached into her coats pocket. Ren didn’t like that. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even thinking straight here this shou-” she said finally pulling a small wallet from her jacket. But she was too late. Ren had already handed the waiter a 20. The man looked displeased. 

“Ren, my date was a CEO. I didn’t choose cheap wine.” she said trying to dig more money from her wallet. But Ren simply opened his wallet and placed a 50 on top of the 20. 

“Does that cover it?” he asked the Waiter. 

“Yes. I’ll get you some change.” he said hurriedly. 

“Don't bother. You’ve embarrassed her enough already, she's had a shitty night and was about to pay for a date that didn’t even happen and you made it worse by thinking she was going to stiff you.” Ren was using his Professors voice now and it was clearly working by the look on the waiter’s face. “I don’t want to see you near me again. "he said lowly while stepping towards the man. 

The Waiter bulged his eyes and turned, quickly walking away from them. Ren looked back at Rey who was staring at the floor. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” she said shyly. 

“Yes, I did. Whoever your date was is an embarrassment to all men. Someone like you should never be stood up. I had to make up for that Asshole.” she laughed. 

“But you're an Asshole too.” she said flatly. He swallowed at that. 

“True.” He agreed. She huffed and looked towards the door. 

“Well your food is probably getting cold so I'll let you get out of here. Enjoy your dinner and see you tomorrow.” she said and began buttoning her coat as she walked away from him. Then the stupid idea he had before returned to Ren, and this time there was no one to interrupt. 

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” 

Rey stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to him. 

“What?” she asked. Ren cleared his throat and took a few steps towards her. 

“You haven't eaten yet and neither have I. There is no rule saying we cant eat together.” she crossed her arms. 

“There is a rule against going on dates with students though.” A panic rose from his gut up through his neck making him look around in a paranoid state. 

“Do you have to say that so loud?” he whispered. She rolled her eyes and looked at his bag. 

“Besides. You HAVE food already.” she stated. 

“It will keep.” he said. She shifted her weight between her feet suddenly her stomach growled and she tried to cover the noise with a fake cough that made Ren chuckle. 

“I can hear how hungry you are. Come on. You need to eat.” he said. Rey thought for a moment before rolling her eyes and smiling. 

“Fine but not here. This place makes me angry.” she said turning back towards the door. 

“Me too.” he said. 

He held the heavy door open for her as they left the restaurant. The cold instantly bit at Ren’s face and he curled his collar close to him before glancing at Rey who was looking at him expectantly. 

“So? Where are we going?” she asked. Ren looked around at where they were when an old memory hit him. 

“Do you like Indian food?” he asked. She nodded. “I know a great food truck just around the corner.” he said pointing behind him. Her eyebrows rose. 

“Outside?” she questioned with chattering teeth. Then he looked her up and down. Her coat was thin and she didn’t have anything covering her legs. On instinct he slid off his coat. Before she could protest, he took her by the shoulders and turned her around. 

“Arms out.” he said. She shook her head and laughed. 

“Ren you seriously don’t have to-” she began when his hand betrayed him. 

“I said Arms out.” he almost growled into her ear and he pulled her closer to him. He felt her tense up and then relax like she had done this before. And a heat pooled in his stomach when he remembered the night where she had done everything he said. 

“Yes Sir.” she said with a smirk he could hear in her voice. He gently moved the sleeves up her arms and hung the coat on her small frame. His hand flicked some hair off the shoulder and turned her back to face him. The coat swallowed her. The hem of it cut off just before his knee while on her it was right above her ankles. But he could tell she was warmer. She pulled the collar up to her nose and closed her eyes. 

“It smells like you.” she said. Ren felt a pull in his chest at the idea that she remembered what he smelled like from their night. He squished that idea down instantly. 

“Well it is... mine.” he deadpanned which made her laugh. 

“Won't you be cold?” she asked? 

“No. I run warm.” he lied zipping his jacket closed. He held out is arm to lead her down the street but she declined. They walked a few paces before she giggled. 

“What?” Ren asked. 

“Nothing.” she said with a grin. 

“Tell me.” he prodded. She laughed again. 

“This all just reminds me of how we met.” she said looking up into his eyes. He considered her statement and connected it with his earlier feeling of tedious familiarity when he walked into Antonio’s. “I mean it’s a Sunday, I was drinking wine.” 

“You were drinking tequila.” he corrected her. 

“So attentive.” she teased. “But we did meet at Dame WINEhouse.” she emphasized. 

“You’re wearing that same coat.” he said joining in her game of similarities. Suddenly the smile fell from her face and she gave him a tight grin. Panic of having somehow already fucked this up made him scramble to make it better. “I mean I’m wearing the same jeans.” he added. She looked away from him and down the busy street. “I’ll shut up now.” he mumbled. 

They walked around the corner and crossed the street to a court yard where the food trucks were. They got in line, ordered their food, found a place to sit on a bench and began eating. All in complete silence. She was about five bites into her steaming creamy chicken dish when she finally spoke. 

“What did you do for Halloween? Did you dress up?” she asked before putting another forkful in her mouth. Ren rolled his eyes and glared at her. She chuckled. “Of course, you didn’t. You don’t have to. You're scary all year round.” she said shaking her head. 

“I hate Halloween.” he said stabbing his red chili covered rice. 

“I figured.” she said. 

“Did you dress up?” he asked. 

“Yes.” she said with a smirk. He stopped chewing and looked at her, 

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“I was a sexy Cat Burglar.” she said making a small hissing noise that made Ren laugh awkwardly. She started eating again and they fell back into an uncomfortable silence. He felt lucky to be on this park bench with her. To be near her. She looked different. He often snuck glances of her in class. in the quiet he wondered if maybe she regretted coming with him tonight. He wondered if she regretted every single one of their encounters. She suddenly sighed and sheepishly looked at him. 

“I only own two nice dresses and this leopard thing isn't even mine, it’s my roommate's.” she said darting her eyes elsewhere. Ren sighed and shook his head. 

“I didn’t kno-” 

“How could you have?” she interrupted. “I’m sorry for shutting down back there it’s just that I don’t have a lot of money. I never have. All of it goes towards rent and school. After I graduate Ill finally be able to start my life and get a good paying job. Ill have enough money to buy clothes and a computer, maybe even a car.” she looked up and he was just staring at her. 

“I’m sorry for rambling. I know you don’t care about any of this. But thanks for listening.” she said returning back to her meal. “And the food.” she added. Ren's thought swirled as it dawned on him that she had just been vulnerable. She shared something she was ashamed of and he was being totally useless. 

“Does that coat keep you warm?” he asked. She looked down at herself. 

“What yours?” he nodded. 

“Oh completely it's so nice and the insid-” 

“Keep it.” he said and returned back to his food. She stared at him in disbelief. 

“No I couldn’t -” she began but he held his hand up. 

“Seriously keep it. I hate to think that you don’t have a coat and it's not even winter yet. That Sweatshirt you wear in class is not going to be enough. “ 

Rey frowned. 

“It's too big and everyone will know it’s yours. You wear it every day. "she argued. Ren hadn't thought of that. His only focus was to care for her. He would honestly give anything to her if she asked and that thought scared him. 

“So? Winter break is just around the corner. Besides no one will make the correlation. Most students fall asleep in my class anyways. They barely notice me.“ he said taking another bite of his rice. Rey laughed heartily almost spitting out her food as she did so. 

“Charming.” Ren teased which made her laugh harder. 

“Sorry.” she said coughing, “But are you kidding me? Everyone hates you or is terrified of you.” she said. 

“Even more reason to keep it. No one will dare ask me about it and I have other coats. That one is just my favorite." he said pointing at it with his fork. 

“I certainly cannot keep it now.” she said placing her food next to her before beginning to pull a sleeve off. 

“If you hand that coat back to me I will leave it on this bench.” 

“Ren.” 

“I’m serious.” he said casting her a glance that made her break eye contact with him. She nodded and returned back to her food. 

They sat bathed in silence again except for the sounds of the city. He looked over at her to find her frowning into her food. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“No. I'm confused.” she said looking into his eyes. 

“About what?” he faked ignorance. 

 

“This.” she said drawing a circle in between them with her fork. “What are you thinking right now? I am genuinely enjoying this evening with you but I am terrified that I am going to do something wrong and you are going to blow up at me like you did in your office.” she said. 

Ren knew what she meant. He acted so much on impulse when it came to her but then the reality and fear of losing his job was close behind every decision he made, causing him to seem like he didn’t know what he wanted. 

“I know. I'm caught between doing what my instincts tell me and what my brain tells me. It isn't easy.” he said not wanting to look at her. 

“It isn't easy for me either. It’s hard when I've felt this push and pull from you and it's been tearing me up inside. When I visited you in your office, I was angry because of what you had done but also thrilled to get to see you. Then when we kissed it felt so...” she paused 

“Right. It felt right to kiss you.” he said while every alarm went off in his mind. 

“So what now?” she asked. Ren wasn’t quite sure what he should say. He wanted to utter something profound or important. Instead he asked the first thing that came into his mind. 

“Did you remember the way I smelled from our night together?” 

She grinned. 

“Yes, and from being close to you in your office.” he internally shuttered at that. Confessions started billowing from his lungs desperate to escape. 

“That night hasn’t left me since it happened. You have not left my thoughts and just getting to be near you now is more precious than you know.” he almost whispered. He felt oddly sick as he spoke like his words were being scared into his skin for the world to see. 

“I know that feeling.” she said and suddenly her hand was on his thigh. He swallowed and looked at her. She had scooted closer to him. Her hand felt like it was 1000 degrees searing him through his pants. He gently grasped it with his cold one and moved it back into her lap. He felt exhilarated at the contact but paranoid at the same time. Touch was flippant sometimes. He either loved it or hated it. But every touch from her was a gift no matter how long the contact was. She rolled her eyes and stood. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. She sighed and walked to the trash can next to them to throw away her empty bowl. 

“Home. You?” she said looking at the cold ground. He stood up and threw away what was left of his food as well and grabbed his Antonio’s bag. 

“Home.” he agreed and they stood there for a few moments in silence. “I can give you a ride if you want.” 

“No thanks.” she said as she kicked a random crunchy leaf on the ground with her boot. Then without warning she began walking. Ren followed after her. She slowed her pace. 

“How odd is this?” she glumly laughed. “I mean what are the chances that we would keep running into each other?” Ren shrugged. 

“It doesn’t seem that odd. We live in the same City.” she nodded then stopped on the sidewalk and faced him. 

“Yes but doesn’t it feel like something is like...” she paused and worried her bottom lip like she was nervous about completing her sentence. 

“Pushing us together?” he answered. She nodded again and he sighed. “ I don't believe in fate.” he confessed. 

 

“Right.” she said. He just stared at her unable to respond. She finally huffed and turned away from him again and briskly walked towards the direction of the Italian restaurant. “I’m so fucking sick of being confused and toyed with.” he chased after her. 

“Rey.” he called as he walked behind her. 

“Don't bother.” she said as she threw a hand up. He took a cleansing breath and continued to follow her. He wondered where he was supposed to go with this now. He felt that sick feeling again. 

“At least let me give you a ri-” he was about to say ride when she whipped around grabbed his face and smashed her mouth against his. There was nothing careful of sweet about it. It was hungry and primitive. He could feel her anger drain into him as she bit his bottom lip. Her lean body melted against his and Ren cursed to himself as his did as well. The depth of her kiss was intoxicating and he dropped his to-go bag and flung his hands up to her neck. He fed on her mouth with noisy smacks and embarrassing moans. His blood rushed to his groin causing his pelvis to twitch against her. She whimpered at his movement and reached her hands up into his hair dragging her nails against his scalp which made his spine tingle. He didn’t know just how much he craved this until his hands left her neck and reached into the front of his and her coats to wrap his arms around her middle. He needed to get her as tight as possible against him. 

They were in public, shamelessly making out on a busy street. But the panic he felt in his chest couldn’t outweigh the desire that pulsed through the rest of him. He inhaled deeply filling his senses with her unmistakable scent. He was just about to roll his hips against her when she broke away from him and took a few steps back. 

“This.” she breathlessly said with rage in her eyes. “This is what I can't stand. I know you want me! It’s so clear that you do! Everything you do screams at me that you like me. So why the fucking Drama show all the time? Are you afraid that I don’t want you back? Cause clearly, I do! I am so attracted to you it’s insane. I can usually take a hint when a dude isn't interested but you confuse me so much! One moment you're kicking me out of your office that you made an entire plan to get me alone in, and then the next you’re asking me to dinner, giving me your coat, telling me how special seeing me is, making out with me on the street but then you'll turn around and make me feel guilty about it somehow. I don’t know what you want and I’m tired of you messing with me like this! This shouldn’t be so hard!” she half yelled. 

Ren heard a loud high-pitched tone in his ears before he completely snapped. 

“BUT IT IS!” he growled running his hands over his face. “We are not just two adults who randomly met at bar! We are professor and student.” he said pointing at himself and then her “It doesn’t matter how much I want this! It can’t happen right now!” 

“But you just did it! You just kissed me! ” she spat. 

“I could lose my fucking job! I would disgrace myself and forever be branded as an Ex-professor who preyed on young students and couldn’t keep it in his pants! It would ruin me!” it was all bursting out from like a geyser. 

"It's always about you inst it? What about me? Don't I get a say? We wouldn't be stupid about it and I wont broadcast it to the whole campus that we're hooking up. I mean you've got to trust me a little based on what you did." Ren cringed when he thought about the stupidity of changing her grade. She could have easily gathered evidence and gone to the dean about it. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. He glanced around at the clearing dark street. No one seemed phased by their argument. “I'm in if you are. The way I feel about you is too much for me to just ignore. I’m willing to see where this goes.” she said folding her arms across her body. 

“You in or out Ren?” she asked furrowing her brow. 

His hands twitched at his side. God he was so tempted. Tempted to just say “Fuck it” and race towards her, pull her into his shaking arms and get her into his bed as fast as possible. But she deserved better than a secret affair and in his constant state of self-loathing he convinced himself that's he would only be disappointed by him anyways, everyone hated him. Everyone. And one day she would too. 

“I told you I can't.” he whispered. Rey closed her eyes and her jaw quivered. 

“I’m dropping your class.” she said with a break in her voice. Ren felt that sick feeling rise like bile in his throat. 

“No Rey you can't. It's too late in the semester you won't get a refund or be able to graduate on time.” 

“I don’t care. Don't ever... and I mean EVER, come near me again. You're a coward and a manipulative fuck.” she said through clenched teeth. “And what's worse is that even after this. After all the shit you put me through, I’ll still wonder. I’ll wonder what this could have been like.” then she grabbed him by the hand harshly and pulled him down to plant a hard kiss to his lips. A traitorous moan escaped his throat. She broke their kiss and pushed him away. 

“Goodbye Dr. Ren.” she said. And while he was still reeling from her kiss she walked away and he watched her disappear into the night. He paused for a moment before cursing and storming off towards his car. He replayed their kisses over and over in his mind and scowled at everyone he passed. The temperature dropped another ten degrees and he began to shiver. But the cold only fueled his rage as he briskly walked. His deep breaths were doing nothing to calm his anger. He was finally in front of his car when the screaming thoughts in his mind were so deafening, he had to something to shut them up. 

So, he began angrily kicking the front of his car. He was denting the face of it in the same spot over and over. With every kick he grunted and the rage seemed to simmer down. He kicked until his foot ached and he felt his teeth squeak from how tight his jaw was clenched. Feeling better after a few more kicks he finally stopped and took a deep breath. He looked around to see people had stopped to watch him beat up his car. He embarrassingly went to the driver's side door and removed his glasses. He took a cleansing breath as he ran his hand over his face. seeming semi-stabilized, he reached into his jacket and felt nothing but an empty pocket. He pitifully, almost crazily laughed to himself and looked up at the onlookers. 

“I put my keys in my coat.... I PUT THE COAT ON HER!” 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

For the first time in his life Ren had to purchase a bus ticket. He knew she had to live close to the university and as he walked to the bus stop anxiety started saturating his insides with every ring followed by a voicemail. He was at ten calls when she finally answered. 

“The fuck is wrong with you? Why do you keep calling m-” she angrily began. 

“You have my keys.” he said calmly. 

“...are you fucking serious?” 

“Unfortunately.” there was a pause. 

“They're in your coat, aren't they?” 

“Yes.” there was another long pause and then a huff through the receiver. 

“Do you need a ride?” 

“I’m taking the bus.” he said as the large vehicle pulled up to the stop. 

“You don’t know where I live?” she questioned. The bus stopped and he entered it and walked down the aisle plopping into a seat near the back. 

“Precisely why I'm calling.” he put his free hand in his pocket, annoyed at how cold it was inside the bus. 

“You’re such an ass.” she said and proceeded to give him her address. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ren Climbed the stairs of the nice-ish apartment building with his paper bag of cold Italian food still in hand. It was just his luck that the elevator was out. He thought about what a fool he was with every step. His hunch had been right about her living close to the university. She was about the same distance as his house was. He neared her door on the 8th floor and felt the familiar burn in his calves and thighs. He saw her door. It was a royal blue color with a doormat that said “hello” in cursive writing and a black wreath covered in bats hanging on the door for Halloween. He grinned. Girls Definitely lived here. 

“8010.” he said to himself and knocked on her door lightly, shivering and semi sweating at the same time. 

The door flung open to reveal Rey standing there. Her face and hair were still done but she had on a long sleeve button up nightgown with cats all over it. It barely covered the tops of her thighs. Ren gulped. 

“Fun trip?” she asked with a cocky smile as she leaned against the door. 

“Public transportation is not as horrible as I presumed.” he said in an effort to joke. She rolled her eyes and then motioned for him to follow her. 

“Come in.” she said over her shoulder. Ren paused with his entrails twisting inside. He looked down the hallway and around the inside of the apartment. His hands twitched. 

“No one is home.” she said in an annoyed tone as she faced him. “Here give me that.” she said pointing to his bag. He handed it to her and she crossed into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. 

“thanks.” he said still refusing to enter. She looked back at him. 

“Ren your lips are blue. At least come inside and warm up.” she gestured. 

He couldn’t deny that his ears, face and hands were numb. He quickly wiped his feet, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She had walked around a corner leaving him in her pretty spacious living room. By the looks of the place they had lived there for a while. There was mismatching furniture and pictures everywhere. He picked up one of them and bulged his eyes at who was in it. It was Rey and the girl from the Campus Café he went to almost every day. Rose was her name. That’s who her roommate was. He picked up another picture and saw Finn and Rose together on what looked like New Year’s Eve. He put the picture down and turned towards the small kitchen. it was spotless with festive dishtowels and decorations. He couldn’t help but laugh at the rows of empty alcohol bottles that lined the tops of the cabinets. 

Rey stepped back into the room. 

“We've kept every bottle we have ever drank in this apartment.” she said proudly admiring the bottles. 

“You two must like to party.” he said putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Eh, we mostly like to get drunk.” she shrugged and crossed into the living room. “Can I get you something?” she asked standing behind one of the couches, signify him to have a seat like a good hostess. Ren furrowed his brow. He didn’t understand why she was being kind to him. 

“No, thank you.” he replied. She shrugged again and walked passed him back into the kitchen. 

“Suit yourself.” Ren stood awkwardly as she set a kettle to boil. He glanced around the place at her different objects. Terrified that Rose would walk through the door or worse, the dean might pop out of a coat closet at any moment. He looked at her coffee table and saw his keys sitting there along with her cellphone and it reminded him of a question he had been holding. 

“Can I ask you something?” he said. 

“Sure.” she called from the kitchen. 

“How did you get my number? I don’t give it out to students.” he said. He heard her giggle as she closed a drawer. 

“I was researching you one night on google when I stumbled upon a dating site that had a ‘Dr.Lovemachine29’ with a profile picture that looked just like you. Care to explain?” she laughed. 

Ren felt absolutely mortified. Hux had set that up for him years ago as a joke. He never got any responses on the site. He would occasionally check it on especially lonely nights, but that was 3 years ago. He would kill Hux later. 

“A friend of mine set it up as a gag. I can't believe he used my real phone number.” he said scuffing his foot on the hardwood floor. Her response made another question press against the back of his lips. "Why were you researching me?” he asked. 

“You know you can have a seat.” she said gesturing to the couch. He sat down gently on the red love seat with a posture that screamed “ALERT”. She was clearly avoiding his question. She walked into the living room with two steaming mugs in her hands. “You can relax my roommate won't be home tonight. She is spending the night with her fiancé.” she held out the mug to him and he took it smelling the aroma of coffee billow out of it. It warmed his hand and nose as he smelled it. Rey sat crossing her legs underneath her on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Its French press. Decaf.” she said taking a sip from her mug. He took a tentative sip from his and closed his eyes at the warmth of it. The flavor dark and rich just how he liked it. 

"Thank you.” he said. 

“You looked like you needed it. Its good right? Rose is the manager of the café on campus so she gets first dibs on all the expiring stuff, so we are never out of coffee, tea, or baked goods. ” she laughed. 

“Did Rose tell you I like my coffee black?” he asked looking into her cup that was lighter color due to added cream. She smirked. 

“Maybe.” She said with a grin. 

“Does she know about... our night?” he tentatively asked. Rey shook her head. 

“No, I never told her. She talks about your encounters at the café though. You're her favorite customer. Once she found out I was in your class she started asking questions about how you are as a professor. In return I asked how you were outside of the class room. She said you are always distracted and on your phone.” 

“Why do you ask her about me?” Ren questioned. She shrugged. 

“Same reason I googled you. I'm genuinely curious about who you are both in and outside of the univeristy.” she took a sip from her coffee. “By the way you paid for that couch your sitting on.” she said. 

Ren looked underneath him and noticed it was the newest looking piece in the place full of thrift store finds. 

“No? surely it wasn't just my contributions?” he said arching his brows. 

“Not all. But most.” she said with a smile. “You're not a complete asshole after all.” he took a sip from his cup. “Warmer?” she asked. 

“Much.” he replied. He felt guilty sitting here as she smiled at him. She was being so kind to him after he basically rejected her again in the street. She had already endured a terrible evening of being stood up and he had only made things worse. But for some reason she had invited him in, made him coffee and allowed him to be in her home. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I treated you horribly tonight.” he said staring into his mug. She huffed 

“I’ll admit that the ending of our dinner date wasn't great. but no one has ever been that kind to me. You gave me your coat to keep for god's sake. And honestly, I realized on my way home that it isn't your fault that we are in this stupid situation. I mean you have done some terrible things but I understand it in a way. Its neither one of our faults and You’re honestly just trying to do the right things for both of us and I shouldn't fault you for that.” she said embarrassingly looking into her mug. She was being genuine with him and he didn’t know if it was the intimacy of her house, or just sitting near her again without the tension of being in public but all his doubts and reservations seemed to quiet down as she spoke to him. “I’m also sorry for kissing you. I just thought that with everything we had been talking about...” she paused. “I misread you, I thought you just needed a little push but I was wrong, just like in your office and I’m sorry. It won't happen a-.” Suddenly Ren blurted out an unfiltered response. 

“Don't say that.” Ren said into his cup. “Don't say it won’t happen again. Even if it doesn’t, don’t say it out loud. Because if you do, then I have to really let go and I don’t know how to handle that. I've been feeding off of that night obsessively to the point of not wanting to look at you over the shame I feel about it.” she scooted closer to him and took the mug from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. He looked up at her to find her kind hazel eyes searching his. 

“Why is that?” she asked only a foot away from his face. The way she was leaning towards him left the front of her nightgown gaping. He could see that valley of flesh in between her breasts and he forced his eyes back up to her face. She had that smirk curled on her pink lips as she placed a hand on his arm. The heat of desire was radiating right above his groin making his blood rush down to his cock. He tried to look away but his eyes went straight to her legs that were slightly parted. He felt like a teenager as a thought of taking her hand and forcing it between her thighs flashed across his vision. He swallowed loudly as he looked back at her face. Something inside of him snapped for the second time that day but it wasn’t anger taking over, it was lust. 

“Because when I look at you, I see you in my bed.” He said darkly. she bit her lip and it urged him on. “It doesn’t matter if you’re in the lecture hall or in my office or anywhere. I look at you and see you underneath me. I see your chest heaving as you cum, I see you kissing me while I fuck you. I can’t envision you any other way and its so hard to be around you. It’s hard to keep my hands off of you, but it would be even harder if I had to see you knowing that I might not ever get a night with you like that again.” He looked away from her and removed his glasses to rub his face. His feeling of release was short lived as embarrassment tagged the tail of it. “I’m so sorry.” he said behind his hand. “I don’t know what came over me, I’m exhausted or something I shouldn't have sa-” his words were stopped by the tip of her finger on his lips. 

she took her finger from his mouth and brought both her hands to the front of her night gown and began unbuttoning it. His eyes bulged and he put his glasses back on. 

“Rey, what are yo-” she was four buttons down when she placed the finger over his lips again. 

“ Show me." she said tracing his lips with her finger.

“Rey that’s not fair. No matter how badly I want you, it doesn’t change our situation. It doesn’t change the fact tha-” he reached a hand to stop her from unbuttoning the rest of her gown but she grabbed his wrist and slid his hand into the opening instead. His fingers grazed the underside of her left breast. His hand twitched from wanting to slide up and fully palm her. 

“Fuck” he whispered with desire graveling his voice. Then he ripped his hand from her and stood up. “No, I can't. Oh god.” he felt so torn between what his panicked mind was yelling at him and the heat of his crotch begged him to do. Rey stood and gripped him by the shoulders. 

“Ren. Look at me.” she said and he obeyed. His eyes went straight to the strip of expose skin from her chest to her bellybutton and he almost lost it. “I won't be your student forever. This semester is almost over.” she said. 

“Exactly. Which is why we shouldn’t do this now. I can wait.” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You can wait, huh?” she challenged. 

“Rey before I spent the night with you, I hadn't had sex since college.” she bulged her eyes at him. 

“Jesus. That’s sucks. No wonder you're an asshole.” he rolled his eyes. But then Rey opened her gown a little wider and exposed more of her chest. His cock was hard against his jeans and every thought in his brain was begging him to reach out and take her. 

“Rey, believe me when I say that if today was the last day of the semester, I wouldn’t hesitate in doing exactly what I've dreamt about for the last two months” 

 

“What's the difference though, We are already doing this. You are already in my house. What's the difference in leaving now rather than later? No one is going to see you.” she said dragging her hands from his shoulder and down onto his pecs. She looked up at him through her lashes and he had to look away. 

“I’m acting on principle.” he lied. 

“Principle? Seriously? Now you’re so righteous? Have you forgotten that you threatened my grade just to get me alone with you?” she said disbelieving. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“That was a mistake that I regret more than you know. It was selfish and I’m trying to be better now.” he argued back. 

“If that was the truth you would have taken your keys from the coffee table when your first saw them and been on your way home already. But you didn’t. I watched you look at them. But you said nothing. You had every opportunity to leave and yet, you are still here. Because you want me, but you're too scared to do something about it.” she challenged. 

He didn’t say anything. 

The only responses he could think about were telling her how right she was and to deflect every truth she spat at him. His instinct was to turn it back around on to her somehow but he couldn’t do that. She saw through him so easily and she didn’t deserve that. He felt worn down from the stress of it all. Weary from trying to deny himself when inevitably his want would take over making him hatch these schemes that ultimately hurt her in the end. Which was the last thing he wanted to do. He kept putting her in these uncomfortable situations for his own selfish desires. But she always proved how better and braver she was than him. She went after each opportunity while he retracted and pretended like he didn’t want the exact results he had hoped for. 

“I ca-” she held up a hand. 

 

“Ren, this is the last chance I will give you. I don’t want to be confused and manipulated anymore. I have too much self respect. You say this isn’t the right time but there is a reason why you are here.” she said with a gulp. “I know you're a science doctor and you don’t believe in fate. But something made you leave your keys in the coat you put around me. I don’t believe in coincidences. You are here with me right now, out of all the places to be, for a reason. You owe it to me and yourself to find out what that is.” 

Ren looked her dead in the eyes and felt a powerful wave crash over him. It wasn’t anxiety, worry, tension, rage, guilt, shame or any other feeling he knew too well. 

This feeling was one he had not felt in a long time. 

It was simple and cliche, but filled with possibilities. It silenced the demons howling within him. It spread across his body like sunshine. It spoke love letters to his gloomy soul. Its presence sparked to life a part of himself that he hadn't seen in a while. It blossomed excitement for the future and it had taken the form of a young girl with hazel eyes. 

It was hope. 

“I’m an asshole and I’ll make you so unhappy.” he said stepping towards her. She bulged her eyes and parted her lips in surprise. 

“Yeah? Prove it.” she challenged beaming up at him a smirk. She let out a small gasp as Ren took her face in between his big hands. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he whispered before pressing his full lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE FINALLY MANNED TFU!!! woo go Ren! Seriously loved writing this chapter. I really like using "fate" as a secondary character in the story like "the force" is used in the movies. Its the reason for everything and also easy to blame when things go right or wrong.
> 
> And yeah I used Hope. Its cheesy and sappy but Dr. Ren is in desperate need of it! 
> 
> Also Antonio's is a real restaurant in my city that I frequent too often!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for some smut in the next one. These love birds will finally get it on now that they are reunited.... or will they? #suspense
> 
> *Author sneaks away mysteriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Fellow Nerds!
> 
> This is my first EVER attempt at writing a fan-fic so, be gentle with me please! I have been thinking about writing this for a while but I was reluctant to do so because that bitch called "Self-Doubt" kept telling me it would be hot garbage. BUT I finally ignored her, sat down, and then all of this just poured out of me and I decided to go with it!  
> So heads up, this will be a Multi Chapter Fic that I will try to update every week, but I do have a hectic schedule so if I am late on some of my postings, forgive me! Also this first chapter is extremely mild in the smut department but rest assured I rated this Fic with an "E" for a reason. I'm excited to see where this adventure goes and I thank you for joining me on it! 
> 
> I hope you Geeks enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a comment or some Kudos! <3
> 
> Stay Golden.


End file.
